


Close Encounters

by lostangelkira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought he was happy with his, Dean and Castiel's new and very physical relationship. But after a very unusual case reveals that aliens are indeed real, Sam ends up bonded with an alien female. As they adjust to her presence, Sam...starts feeling more for her than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this 'verse, Lucifer was stopped by Gabriel, diffusing the Apocalypse. Gabriel talked with Raphael and Michael and they've reached an agreement with how to keep peace in Heaven and help their brothers learn more about humanity. Dean and Sam's father had had a will that gives them the key to the Men of Letters bunker. Dean and Castiel ended up dating not long after moving into the bunker and are a couple. Dean and Sam have found they have more than brotherly feelings for one another and the three of them are taking this new found information one day at a time, for now settling with simple gestures of affection...a few shared kisses here and there. Bobby is still alive, well and can walk. Since Garth tends to be a little...unorthodox and tends to nearly kill himself on most hunts, he's been taken in by Bobby to assist with dealing out possible cases and research.

*Sam*

 

In spite of his exhaustion after a long hunt, curiosity got the better of Sam when he found a very...interesting section in their new library. The heading of 'Alien Life Forms' in the card catalog had intrigued him, considering that aliens supposedly don't exist. Their experiences have shown any 'abductions' or 'sightings' to be the work of other monsters or fairies. So seeing enough entries in the catalog to fill an entire bookcase, he'd decided to take a look. He wasn't that surprised to actually find the section since the filing system the Men of Letters had used was spot on and easy to follow. Grabbing the largest book off the shelf, he took it to one of their many tables and sat down.

“Hmm...'Known Extraterrestrial Species: Volume One',” he read aloud to himself. “Might at least be good for a laugh.”

Pulling the book open, he quickly became fascinated. It was well written and easy to navigate based on the table of contents in the front, but he decided to start from the beginning. The first entry had a large drawing of some type of slug like creature. There were also some black and white photos of the same thing. At the top of the page was some strange writing, the word 'Agasi' in parentheses under it. Figuring it was the name of the creature, he turned the page and found basic information along with what appeared to be notes and information gained through observation. Sam jumped a little in his seat when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning quickly. He sighed when he found it was just Dean.

“Find something interesting?” Dean asked, his hands settling on both his shoulders this time.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, letting his eyes close as his brother started massaging his shoulders, feeling himself relax. “An encyclopedia of supposed alien life forms that have been sighted on Earth.”

“Huh,” Dean replied, clearly more interested in Sam. “Guess we'll have to keep our eyes peeled for flying saucers then. Though we've never run into honest to God aliens.”

“It's at least an interesting read,” Sam murmured, leaning back in his chair, allowing his brother more access to his body.

“More interesting than say...joining me and Cas in my room for a movie?” Dean asked with a purr. Sam shuddered lightly as Dean pulled away. “We'll be starting it in ten minutes, in case you decide to join us.”

Once Dean was gone, Sam picked up the book and headed down to his room quickly. Not long after Dean and Cas had started seeing each other, he'd found himself jealous of Castiel. For a while, he buried it deep, but one morning, when Dean had come into the kitchen smelling of sex, Sam couldn't take it. He'd pinned his older brother against the wall and kissed the hell out of him, all but tearing his clothes off. But before anything happened between them, Sam had realized what he was doing and had ran off to hide.

Naturally, Dean wasn't about to let him hide away after that. He'd stalked him back to his room and they talked about what had just happened. Then Sam got a hell of a shock when Dean kissed him back, just as hard. Sam had started to panic when Dean tried to get his clothes off, but his older brother backed off and they agreed to go a little slower, just let whatever happened between them happen. So far, it's been nice. They don't fight as much as they used to. Dean has grown more affectionate with him, even in public. Cas being Cas, he didn't mind. If anything, he enjoyed seeing Dean and Sam so close. He'd even kissed him a few times, which had been pretty awesome.

Gabriel popped in on a hunt one day and they brought him back to the bunker, their new HQ and home, and gave him the full tour. After that, Gabriel started showing up more, usually at the most inopportune time. Of course, Gabriel poked fun at them a bit, but also joined in with the three of them, making it a foursome. Dean hated it at first, but he's grown to enjoy the archangel's company, especially when him and Cas were alone with him. He'd heard the screams to prove it. Sam really wanted to take their relationship to that point but...something kept holding him back. Well...not tonight. If things started going down that road, he was going to man up and enjoy it, dammit.

After putting the book on his bed for later and dressed like he was heading to bed, Sam quickly used the bathroom and went down to Dean's room. Cas and Dean were both already inside, getting ready. When Dean noticed him, Sam couldn't help but blush at his brother's grin.

“Glad you decided to join us,” he said, popping a DVD into the player and turning on his TV. “Go ahead and get settled.”

Sam could easily see where this was heading and while he felt nervous, considering he's never done anything with guys before. Let alone his brother and his boyfriend. Taking a deep breath, he took off his shirt, leaving himself in just a pair of his most comfortable sweats. He eased onto Dean's king bed and slid to the center, propping himself against the headboard.

“So...what are we watching?” Sam asked as Castiel eased onto the bed on his left, Dean on his right. Both were dressed like he was; shirtless and wearing sweats.

“Figured I'd put on Star Wars,” Dean said with a shrug.

Sam couldn't help but tense up as they eased up against him, their shoulders touching. Focusing on the movie, he eventually relaxed and wasn't bothered when the two of them cuddled closer, linking their hands across his chest. It was...nice. He couldn't stop his gasp when he felt a hand start stroking his chest some time later. Looking down, Sam saw that it was Dean's hand petting him, his hand moving up to his neck. He complied when Dean gently squeezed the side of his throat, turning his head to face him. Dean pulled himself up a bit and kissed him softly, Castiel's hands now petting his chest and sides, moving lower slowly.

“Mmm...you like this, Sam?” Dean asked between kisses, “You like me and Cas taking it slow with you? Showing you how much you mean to both of us?”

He could only groan as Cas very gently stroked his arousal through his sweats. Dean chuckled against his mouth, moving down to his throat.

“Dean...,” he whimpered, not caring how much of a pansy he sounded like as his older brother started sucking a rather large mark into his skin.

“I think we're a little overdressed,” Dean panted as he sat back. “You mind helping us out, Cas?”

Castiel simply smiled and waved his hand, their clothes coming off instantly. Their attentions were affecting them just as much as him. He started panting hard as Dean's hand ghosted down his chest and gripped him tight. He nearly bucked them both off the bed from the sensation, moaning loudly. Dean grinned and stroked him while Cas moved up his body to kiss him. The angel purred softly, running his hands through Sam's hair.

“That's so hot,” Dean growled, shifting further down the bed. “You two look good together.”

“Fuck,” Sam growled, fisting Dean's short hair as he swallowed him down in one go. “Damn Dean. Oh...”

Dean gave him an eyebrow wiggle before continuing to try and suck the life out of him through his cock. Cas took hold of Sam's other hand and put it between his legs. That explained how Dean wasn't choking to death on his cock. Cas was just as hung as he was; long and thick. The angel purred when Sam got with the program and started seriously touching him. He growled low in his throat, pulling Cas back in for a kiss while moving deep in his brother's mouth and throat. When he got close to going over the edge, Dean pulled off of him. Sam whimpered, needing to release. He'd been a little on edge since Dean had found him in the library.

“Easy, Sammy,” Dean said softly. “We're going to take care of you.”

When he felt a cool finger slip inside him, he jumped a little. At first, it burned. But after a couple moments, it felt really good. Especially when he added a second finger and crooked them just slightly, hitting what had to be his prostate. Sam was enough on edge that from that little touch, he came hard, his back bowing way off the bed. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Dean smiled and kept up with the stretching and stroking. He got hard again quick, moving into his strokes.

“Come here, Sam,” Castiel said in his ear, pulling him to lie on his stomach, moving to where Sam's head would rest in his lap. “I'll help divide your attention.”

He was a little nervous as he moved up a bit, gripping the base of Castiel's cock. Stroking him slowly, the angel's head kicked back and he groaned. Sam couldn't help but smile as his touches grew more confident, making the angel purr low in his throat. Cas shuddered all over when he took the head of his cock in his mouth and sucked hard. The angel growled softly, his hand fisting in his hair a little roughly. Sam took his time getting used to the feel and taste of Cas, moving steadily lower and lower until he found he'd taken every thick inch of the angel. Sam hummed, making Castiel buck harder into his mouth. The rushing sound of wings filled the room, making him look up.

Sam pulled off his cock for a moment, mouth hanging open. Cas's wings were out...and they were amazing. The feathers were a pitch black in color, blues, greens and a few purples threaded through the plumage. He reached out and brushed a few, making the angel cry out. Castiel grabbed at his hair again and made him look at him.

“Who asked you to stop?” he growled.

The sound shot straight through him, making his cock drip with precome. Cas pulled him back down onto his cock, nearly choking him with it. It just made him hotter while Dean stretched him wide open. Who knew he'd be into this?

“More,” Castiel grunted, pushing him down harder.

“Cas, let him up,” Dean panted, “He needs to breathe for what's going to happen next.”

“Just a little more,” the angel pleaded, whining in the back of his throat. “I ache.”

“I know, baby,” Dean told him softly. “Let him up. He'll take care of you, I promise. Why don't you slide down under him, hmm?”

Castiel reluctantly pulled away from him before helping him up onto his hands and knees and easing himself under his body. Sam trembled as he felt the mattress dip, Dean settling in behind him. He could feel his hard cock rub against his ass, probing gently.

“Take a deep breath, Sam,” Dean said as he draped himself on his back. “This may hurt a bit.”

Before he could say or do anything, his brother pushed into him, making him cry out. Dean felt massive, like he was splitting him in two. Dean was quick to seat himself fully in Sam's body. His brother's arms came around him, stroking his chest and stomach gently.

“I know, little brother,” he gasped, kissing the nape of his neck. “I know it hurts. Give it a minute. Trust me. Fuck, you're tight.”

“Considering I was a virgin to this kind of sex a few seconds ago,” Sam panted, “I'd say I'm tight.”

“You feel so good, Sammy,” Dean purred, grinding against him.

Sure enough, once he got used to the intrusion...it felt amazing. He pushed back into him.

“Oh...that's it, Sam,” Dean moaned, pulling back and pushing in once again. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” he groaned, pushing back into Dean's thrusts, his prostate getting stroked every other push. “Wow...”

Castiel moved a little further down the bed, nudging his way into postion under him. Sam whimpered as the angel gripped his erection and impaled himself on his cock. Tight, slick heat enveloped him and he bucked forward into it. He growled, pulling Cas in close.

“You're both going to kill me at this rate,” he panted, starting to move into Castiel.

“It'd be a good way to go,” Cas moaned, kissing him deep.

Dean's pace picked up, making him fuck into Cas even harder. The three of them were close, with Dean being the one to start the tumble. He dug in deep, ramming Sam's prostate on every thrust. Growling, he bit the back of his neck. Sam thrust in good and hard into Cas and came, feeling unbelievable pleasure and relief. That set Dean and Cas off at the same time, all three of them trembling from the force of it.

Once the three of them were spent, Dean eased himself from Sam and laid next to him, letting his breathing even out. Sam was just as careful moving from Cas, not wanting to hurt him. The angel moved enough to let him lie down. Both of them cuddled close to him, clearly as sated as he was. Sleep eventually overcame them, entwined with one another.

 

*********

 

Waking up with an armful of his brother and Cas, he couldn't help but smile. Last night...had been more than amazing. Giving both of them a kiss, Sam carefully extracted himself from their holds and headed for his room. After a quick shower and dressing in jeans and a white t-shirt, he grabbed the book he found last night and headed for the kitchen. He then proceeded to make a big breakfast for the three of them, his mood greatly improved from what it had been for a while. As he was cooking, he browsed through the book he'd found, looking for any particularly interesting entries. While waiting for biscuits and muffins to finish baking, everything else done, he sat to read a very cool looking entry labelled 'Sayancian'.

The picture depicted a female of the species. It was a humanoid species, clearly bipedial; its features a perfect blend of feline and human. Fur covered every inch of its skin. The face was more feline in its features; flat nose, short muzzle. Its eyes were large and slitted like a cat's. Short ears were situated along the top of the sides of the head. The specimen depicted was very lithe and well proportioned for her frame. A long tail hung from the base of the spine. She was quite lovely, really. For another species.  
Sam jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Something smells good,” Castiel purred, his wings wrapping around him.

While the angel didn't have to eat, he liked to experience new things and enjoyed a lot of different foods.

“Thanks,” Sam replied, a blush creeping up his neck. “Sleep ok?”

“Very well after last night,” Cas whispered in his ear, nipping his earlobe gently. “You were fantastic. Perhaps later...I can show you why Dean likes to bottom for me.”

Before he could respond, Dean came in, grinning from ear to ear. He whistled an AC/DC tune as he poured himself a cup of coffee. The timer going off, Sam finished setting the table and the three of them sat down to a very tasty breakfast. Once they were done and the dishes were cleaned, Dean's phone rang. He answered it quickly, eyes going wide before replying to the person on the other end of the line.

“What's up?” Sam asked as Dean shut his phone off.

“Garth has a case for us,” he replied. “Out in the Rockies. Some women have went missing.”

“How's that a case?” Sam asked.

“Witnesses say they saw some kind of creature take each of them,” Dean told him. “You want to fly us out Cas or should we drive?”

“I'll take us,” Cas told him. “The mountain roads can be dangerous this time of year.”

“Yes sir,” Dean said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing in an alley along the side of a motel in some random small town. After checking in and getting into their FBI suits, they hit the crime scenes. All the witnesses had the same description; half cat, half human creatures had grabbed each victim and ran off to who knows where. The witnesse's descriptions sounded really familiar to Sam. Later that night, they grabbed some dinner and hit the books and internet, trying to figure out what was taking women. Half asleep and flipping through the book on his lap, Sam realized where he'd seen what the witnesses claim they saw. Dean and Cas startled slightly, having started to make out on their bed, the books and laptop set off to the side as he shot to his feet and started digging through his duffel.

“I know what we're dealing with,” he said, pulling the book he'd found in the bunker library from his bag.

Flipping to the correct page, he handed the book to Dean.

“Really, Sammy?” Dean asked after several minutes. “You're sure this is it? An alien race that may or may not exist?”

“It's the closest thing we have that matches the descriptions,” he sighed. “Look, I'm going to head out for a run before I turn in, ok?”

“Have fun,” Dean said, getting dragged into the bathroom by Castiel. “And have your phone on you.”

“Always,” Sam replied with a grin as the bathroom door shut and locked behind his older brother.

A half hour later, he'd barely hit his stride in his run when he heard someone calling for help. Following the voice to the right, he jogged through an empty industrial park, several warehouses around him. Sam found what he was looking for at the sixth warehouse down. Ensuring no one was around, he knelt down next to a small window. He could see the four women they were looking for, but judging from the sounds coming from the room, there were a lot more.

Hearing someone coming, he ducked into a bush, going completely still. Sam was floored when he saw what came around the corner. It was the picture from his book come to life. The two males were nearly as tall as him and stacked with muscle. One had slate grey fur covering him from head to toe from what he could see. The other was a dirty blonde, a few black stripes on his arms and legs. Both of them were dressed in black, their tails twitching erratically as they walked.

“I think the boss is crazy to take that Akrian bitch as a personal slave,” the grey one muttered as they walked by, heading for a side door. “We could get a few thousand selling her to a human lab at least.”

“The boss wants her, plain and simple,” the blonde replied with a shrug. “Besides...she cost too much for us to pick up in the first place to kill her. At least now maybe we can get a little relief from time to time.”

“Hey, maybe we can get slaves of our own from some of the new stock,” the grey said, unlocking the door and opening it. “That little redhead we freshly turned is feisty and I'd like to fuck the lesbian right out of her.”

“Just wait for her first heat,” the other chuckled. “Then she won't get enough.”

They both laughed as the door started to close behind them. Sam moved quickly, sticking a long, thin stick from under the bush in the door jamb. The door was open no more than a quarter inch. Luckily, neither of the pair had noticed. Finding Dean's number in his phone, he hit the call button and put the phone to his ear, watching carefully.

“Everything ok, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“I found the women,” he whispered harshly. “Come to the industrial park over at 35th and Park. The sixth warehouse. And hurry, it sounds like they're going to be doing something terrible.”

“We'll be there in five,” Dean told him.

Sam hung up and impatiently waited through the three minutes it took them to prep and have Cas fly him over. Once he was armed, they went in. The building was quiet and empty. Until they reached the basement level. They couldn't believe what they found. There were at least three dozen females; all but two of them human. Half a dozen males were there as well, looking them over and taking notes. Both Sayancian females were a little on the short side. One had brilliant red fur and brilliant blue eyes. She stood straight and proud, refusing to cower. It...it was very familiar, frankly. The other had black fur with a pattern of short gold stripes and black and gold wings. Sam felt a stab of pity for her. She hung from her shackles limply. She had no fight left. He'd hate to think what's been done to her. One of was busy chanting something over the winged female. And Sam didn't like any of it.

“Let's do this,” Dean growled, clearly pissed at how these females were being treated.

He aimed and fired three times quickly, three of the largest males collapsing. Perfect head shots. Sam was quick to cover him and Castiel, the angel smiting two of the alien males at once before moving on. It didn't take long and they'd taken every male in the building out. Castiel searched the building to ensure they were all taken care of before they started freeing the women. Sam approached the Sayancian females slowly, not wanting to scare them in any way.

“Are you both ok?” he asked softly, approaching the winged female first. She shrank back in fear, clearly not wanting him to touch her. “Hey...it's ok. I'm just going to undo the chains.”

The female still tried to pull back. She tripped over her feet and was about to crack her head against the wall. Sam moved quickly and caught her. He instantly felt a hot flash of energy race through him. The female sagged in his hold. In defeat. He undid her restraints, but she simply went to her knees and didn't move.

“Are you hurt?” he asked.

“No, Master,” she replied, her voice soft...lovely even.

“I'm not...,” he started to say.

“You are now,” the other Sayancian female interrupted, her voice all too familiar.

He turned quickly to look at her. His eyes went wide when he saw that there was no doubt it was Charlie.

“What happened to you?” he asked, helping her out of the shackles she was in.

“I was visiting a friend here in town,” she replied. “I was on the way back to my hotel room when one of these fuzz balls grabbed me. When they brought me here, they injected me with their kind's blood. It turns humans into their kind and it's permanent. I at least got in a few good kicks to their nards when they tried to touch me.”

“I'm so sorry, Charlie,” Sam sighed, pulling her close. She leaned into the hug, trembling all over. “Look, you're going to stay with us for a while. Just until you back on your feet, ok?”

“Thanks, Sam,” she said as she stood on her toes and kissed his chin. “You guys are awesome.”

“It's nothing, Charlie,” he replied. “And what did you mean when you said that I'm her Master?”

“That chant that was being said over her was a binding spell,” she sighed. “I overheard them. It's meant to be a permanent binding for a slave to their master. The spell was completed, but it's not final until the Master lays their hands on the person the spell was cast on. When you touched her, you completed the binding. She'll follow your every command or request for the rest of her life. If she doesn't...” Charlie shuddered. “I don't even want to think about it. They also said that there's an unbreakable bond between the two; able to feel each other's emotions. There is no way to break it.”

“Oh damn,” he sighed, going back over to the other female. As he eased to his knees, he could feel her terror of the unknown...her despair of never being truly free ever again. And it was all his fault. “I am sorry, miss. I didn't know. But I promise you, I'll keep you safe.”

She simply sighed, her feelings unchanged.

“Could I at least have your name?” he asked. “My name is Sam Winchester. And I'd like for you to call me Sam.”

The female looked up at him and he gasped quietly. She had brilliant orange eyes that just..stared right through him. He couldn't help but smile a little when he saw her blush a little under her dark fur. It was lovely.

“Myra,” she finally answered, looking away from him. “My name is Myra.”

“It's nice to meet you Myra,” he told her softly, helping her to her feet. “Come on. Let's get all of you out of here.”

She followed super close to him, moving quickly and quietly. Castiel took care of getting the females still human home safely, implanting false memories that didn't involve aliens. Sam chose to sit in the back of the Impala, let Cas sit with Dean. Myra kept at his side. It was a little smothering, actually.

“You don't have to sit so close if you don't want to,” he told her quietly.

Myra eased back, looking relieved.

“Thank you,” she sighed heavily. “The binding...it was forcing me to stay close.”

“Sorry again,” he told her. “I've no idea how to make this work.”

“It's simple, really,” Myra said, leaning against the door as they continued down the highway. “I follow your every command. No matter what it is. Or what my objections may be.”  
“I won't do that to you,” he snapped, making her flinch. He eased his hand around her shoulders, squeezing her left shoulder lightly. “You are free to do what you please with us. I refuse to just...own someone.”

She stared at him, her eyes watery with tears.

“I...I don't know what to say,” she murmured, looking at her lap.

“You don't have to say anything,” he told her with a smile.

They were quiet for the rest of the ride back to the bunker. By the time they got back, they were all exhausted. Dean and Castiel showed Charlie to a room before retiring to their own room. He let Myra go first. She looked around slowly, clearly being cautious. Sam followed her closely, watching her with mild amusement.

“I don't know about you, but I'm a little hungry,” he said as she put a book back onto the shelf she got it from. “Would you like something to eat?”

“Yes, please,” she answered after a few moments of silence.

She followed him into the kitchen and he encouraged her to sit while he made some sandwiches. After making several roast beef and ham sandwiches, he grabbed a big bag of chips and set it all on the table. After getting a couple of sodas from the fridge, he sat beside her and took a sandwich. She was hesitant at first to take one, but he silently encouraged her to take some. They ate in silence, Sam getting impressions of relief and...contentment.

“I'm glad you're feeling better, Myra,” he told her.

She went stiff for a moment, but just sighed and eased back in her chair, eating yet another sandwich. He couldn't help but smile softly as he heard a soft purr, Myra's eyes half closing. Sam put the rest of the food away in the fridge before coming up to Myka and pulling her into his arms. She leaned into him and let him carry her through the bunker and to his room. She started trembling, thoughts of forced intimacy running through his mind from her.

“It's not like that,” he said. “I promise you. You're going to sleep here for tonight. I'm going to sleep on the couch in our living room. Tomorrow, we'll set you up in your own space. Besides, if I wanted...that, I'd go hit up a bar or club.” He kissed her forehead, liking the silken feel of her fur against his skin. “I'd never hurt anyone like that. Ever.”

He placed her in bed and made sure she was comfortable. When he turned to leave, Myra grabbed his arm.

“You can stay,” she said softly. “I...I trust your word, Sam. And...I don't want to be alone.”

Turning back to look at her, he smiled and nodded. It took but a moment for him to get in beside her, pulling her against his chest before turning off the light. He fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

*Myra*

 

She woke up feeling comfortable, warm...content. Myra allowed herself to purr softly as she stretched a little, yawning. When she heard a soft sigh behind her and felt an arm wrap around her waist, she nearly screamed. But her fear was cut short when she felt her Master...Sam's...feelings through their bond. He was asleep and at peace. Going still, she blushed heavily as he pulled her against his body, cuddling her. No one had ever held her this way, even in their sleep. Granted, none of the slavers ever mated with her, wanting to keep her intact for more revenue. But they had toyed with her, forcing her to endure their touches...their advances. A few even pinned her down and thrust against her until they came. Sometimes holding her as they fell asleep. But it was always hard and uncomfortable...unforgiving. What was happening now was nice.

Panic rose yet again when Sam's hips moved against her rear, a very evident erection pressing against her. Myra couldn't help but shudder when the human male curled his body around hers even further, his face tucked against the back of her neck. She felt...tingly all over. Sam's movements were unhurried and lazy, proving further he was asleep. He had no idea what he was doing. Oddly enough, it didn't cause her to freak out or want to try to get away. For once, she was curious. Taking a deep breath, Myra pressed back against him, moving against his erection. It throbbed and twitched against her. Sam groaned and moved harder against her. Heat settled in her lower stomach...between her legs from the sound.

He moved against her in a slow wave, kissing and nuzzling the back of her neck and shoulder. She moaned quietly as the heat in her intensified, making her move up slightly and throw her leg over his. It allowed his arousal to move against the most private part of her. Myra gasped aloud as his rhythm changed, moving faster and harder. Moving with him, she felt a tightening in her belly. Her arousal surprised her, scared her even. But right now...she needed this, even though she didn't know why. Sam's dream was obviously a very good one, considering how hard he was right now, how sensually he moved. His arousal fed into hers, intensifying what she was feeling.

When she felt his rhythm stutter and his arms tighten again, Myra tipped over the edge. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she came, her tail curling around the back of his waist. She shuddered all over as she felt him orgasm a moment later, his arousal kicking against her, his seed staining his underwear. Sam went lax behind her, nuzzling her neck before going completely still once more.

Once his grip loosened, Myra carefully rolled out of bed, landing quietly on the floor. She shivered a little at the sudden chill, but ignored it. She padded over to the closet quietly, going through the clothes inside. Finding a simple, white shirt that looked very worn, with several small holes along the bottom hem and under the arms, she took it. After finding a pair of shorts in a similar condition, Myra took them and quietly left his room. She wandered down the hall, eventually finding the bathroom. It was set up like the slavers' bath; an open, tiled room with several shower heads and controls at regular intervals. There were four closed off showers, dark curtains hanging from brass rings and rods for privacy. The toilets were divided into stalls and over a dozen sinks lined the wall immediately to the right and left when walking in.

After finding some shampoo and soap, Myra set the clothes she'd brought on a small stool just outside the shower she'd chosen to use. She preferred what little privacy she could get. It was a beautiful feeling to get a hot shower, scrubbing herself clean of the dirt and grime from her captivity. With that done and a refreshing rinse, she cut the water off and toweled off quickly, her fur standing on end slightly. Now clean, she put on the clothes she found, no underwear. The shirt was huge on her, going down to her knees. The shorts fit her well, being only slightly too big. She tied her hair back with a simple rubber band she'd found in the supply closet as she walked out of the bathroom.

Further wandering around the halls of this 'bunker' as Sam and what she understood to be his older brother, Dean, called it, she ended up in what was obviously the kitchen. It was large and well stocked; both equipment wise and food wise. Her stomach growled loudly.

“May as well make breakfast,” she sighed to herself.

It was easy to find everything she needed for prep, which put her in a good mood. She'd always enjoyed the times she was put on kitchen detail. She rarely saw any of the guards, so she wasn't really harassed much. And cooking was very relaxing, as well as rewarding. Everyone enjoyed what she made, even the simplest of foods that were given to her and her fellow slaves. As she moved about the kitchen, Myra couldn't help but start singing. It was a happy song from her brief childhood.  
She'd been five when she became a slave. Her parents had been as she was; Akrians.

The rarest of their kind. Naturally submissive and non violent, the rest of her species saw them as weak, only good at taking orders. So they were enslaved as early as possible. Her parents had managed to stay free, living deep in the forests of the mountains they'd settled in. She had been loved. But one day, her father came home and told her and her mother to run. Slavers had found him while he was out hunting and had chased him down.

They had ran...but they didn't get far. Her parents were killed in front of her before they slapped her in chains and she spent the rest of her life enslaved. Traded and sold from slaver to slaver...until she ended up bound to Sam. So far, things were not as bad as she thought they would be. But then again...she hadn't been with them for a full day yet. There were just too many unknowns.

“Good morning, Myra,” she heard Sam say from right behind her.

She let out a squeak of surprise, nearly dropping the knife she was holding. Setting it back on the cutting board, she quickly turned to face him and cast her eyes to the floor, staring at his large feet.

“Is something wrong, Myra?” he asked. “You're shaking.”

“No, Mas...uh, Sam,” she quickly corrected, not wanting to try his patience. “It's what I was trained to do. I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable. And good morning to you as well.”

“We'll work on it,” he told her. “And you sing very well. It was lovely.”

He put two fingers under her chin and gently tilted her head up until she was looking at him. Myra had to admit; he was a very handsome male. Strong features, kind eyes. A tall, strong body to go with it. He was everything a female could want in a potential mate. It's what she would've liked to have had someday. But being a bonded slave...there wasn't much of a chance of that. Sam just looked at her, almost like he was trying to memorize her features. She couldn't help the blush that creeped up her neck and into her face. Sam smiled, which made her blush harder. No doubt it could be seen through her dark fur.

“Would you like some help?” he asked politely, stepping back to give her space.

“Sure,” she replied, smiling a little herself. “And...I hope it's ok that I took some of your clothes this morning. I...just wanted to put on something clean and I didn't have anything else. I...”

“Easy, Myra,” Sam interrupted, chuckling a little under his breath. “It's ok. I don't mind. Keep the outfit if you want. After breakfast, I'll take you out to get some clothes and other things.”

She went quiet, choosing to focus on her task. It was odd...she wanted to please him, give him her best. They worked in quiet, Sam being very competent in front of a stove. As they set the table, his brother, Dean, the female they'd saved along with her...Charlie, and Castiel, came in, yawning.

“Good morning,” she replied softly, bowing her head.

As they sat, Myra was quick to fill mugs with coffee and glasses with juice for each of them. Once that was completed, she moved to stand by the kitchen island. As she was trained. Sam put a stop to that though.

“Come here,” he told her, motioning to the seat beside him. “Sit. Eat. We want you to join us.”

Blushing lightly, she took the seat and took food as it was passed.

“Damn,” Dean said as he bit into one of her biscuits. “Your cooking is amazing. Makes mine seem cheap. And I'm not too shabby.”

“Even your eggs taste better,” Castiel said with a smile. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” she replied, shocked at their kindness and praise.

Everyone continued to praise her cooking throughout the meal, chatting with one another. Charlie winced when she stepped on the end of her own tail.

“Damn it,” she muttered under her breath. “I'm never going to get used to this.”

“Everyone does it,” Myra told her with a shrug. “Even I do sometimes. If you want, I can teach you how to make yourself appear human. We all have that ability within us.”

“I would appreciate it, Myra,” Charlie said with a smile. “Thank you.”

She smiled and nodded, going back to her food. When everyone was finished, she got up to begin clearing. But Sam put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Castiel, Dean and Charlie all got up and started cleaning up.

“The rule in this house is if you cook, you don't clean up,” he told her. “That's for those who didn't cook.”

Shrugging, she got up and left them to clean. She followed Sam out and back to his room, where he pulled on a pair of shoes. With that done, he went to one of the many store rooms they had in the bunker and found a smaller pair for her. They still didn't fit quite right, but at least it was something to go on her feet. She took on her human form as they walked outside the bunker and to their car. Sam looked over at her and smiled before opening the passenger door. Myra chose not to argue and simply slid in, Sam closing the door once she was in. It didn't take long for him to get behind the wheel and start the car.

They were quiet as they drove to a town about two hours from the bunker, eventually pulling in to the parking lot of a Wal-Mart. She got out and followed Sam closely, feeling a little overwhelmed with the number of people in the store. He led her to the women's section towards the back of the store.

“Pick out whatever you want,” he told her. “Sky's the limit.”

She was hesitant at first, but with his quiet encouragement, she pulled over a dozen outfits, a few dresses and a bikini swimsuit to try on. But when he took her to the fitting room, she stopped.

“What's wrong?” he asked, placing his hand on the small of her back.

She blushed heavily. “I...I need undergarments,” she said quietly.

“Oh,” he said, eyes widening slightly. He looked around for a moment. “Wait here for just a moment.”

She nodded and waited patiently by the cart, watching people shop. A few minutes later, he came back with a young girl wearing a blue vest; one of the workers. She was carrying a small armload of clothing.

“Hi,” she said, very cheerful. “Your friend here has told me that you need some help finding undergarments. I brought a few things in different sizes for you. Come on, I'll help you in the fitting room.”

Myra was about to protest, but she chose to hold her tongue. Sam had gone out of his way to get someone to help her out. The girl was very considerate and helpful in letting her know how a bra should fit and had picked out very comfortable underwear. She was even kind enough to take the tags off what she was currently wearing and giving them to her so they could be paid for and let her still wear it out. After trying on the other clothes and finding everything fit, she put the clothes she wore in back on and returned to Sam's side.

“Does everything fit?” he asked her.

She nodded. He then took her to get shoes and socks, stuff for her own room...even things for her to pass time. When they were done and had checked out, she took one outfit to the bathroom and changed. It felt a lot better to be in well fitting clothes for her, along with fresh socks and well fitting shoes. When she walked out, Sam looked her up and down. He smiled and pulled her close.

“You look great,” he told her. “I imagine Dean's already went out and bought the replacement mattress for your bed, so we better get back.”

As they headed back to the bunker, she felt...happy. Part of it was from Sam's mood, but she could tell that she felt the same.

“Thank you,” she said to him. “For this. No one has been this kind to me in a long time. Not since I lost my family.”

“What happened?” he asked her. “You can tell me.”

“I was five,” she began, unable to stop herself. “We lived deep in the forests of the mountains our people settled in. My father...he came home from a hunt in a panic. Told us to run. We didn't get far. I...I watched the slavers chasing us kill my family before they caught me and put me in chains.”

She turned to look out the window, so he couldn't see her tears. But there was no hiding how she felt. Not from him. He parked on the shoulder of the road and shut the car off.

“Come here, Myra,” he said, holding his arms open.

Whether it was an order or not, she followed it. Undoing her seat belt, she slid across the bench seat and into his arms, her tears flowing harder and faster.

 

*Sam*

 

He hated to see Myra like this; hurting and upset. Mentally kicking himself, he held her close, trying his best to comfort her. This...lovely female had never deserved what had happened to her. His guilt of binding her to him weighed on him heavily. After ten minutes, Myra finally calmed down and wiped her face clean.

“Forgive me for my outburst,” she said softly.

“Don't be,” he told her. “You've endured more than most people do in a lifetime. If it's ever too much and you need someone to talk to about it...come to me. I'll be more than happy to listen. My brother and his boyfriend, Cas, will do the same. We want you to feel at home with us. It's not an ideal situation you and I have...but I want to make it as pleasant as I can.”

“I will,” she replied. “Thank you.”

He kissed her forehead, making her blush before she moved back to her seat. The rest of the drive was quiet. When they got back, sure enough, the room right across from Dean and Cas's...and three doors down from his own room, had been cleaned and the new mattress placed on the bed. Sam assisted her with making up the bed with the new set they'd bought and setting up her things. When they were done, Myra sat on her bed, a soft purr heard as she laid back on the mattress.

“Wow,” she sighed, rolling around on the bed. “It's so soft.”

“Memory foam is awesome,” Dean added from the hall, a sly grin on his face before heading off down the hallway.

“Are you comfortable?” Sam asked her.

“Yes,” she replied, looking up at him with a smile. It made his heart skip a little. “Very much so.”

“Great,” he told her with a smile. “I'm heading to the gun range for target practice. I'll see you later.”

“Ok,” she said as she sat up.

Nodding once, he left for the gun range, trying not to think about going back in her room and help her really break in her new bed.

 

*Myra*

 

“I knew you'd catch on easily,” she said with a smile as Charlie smoothly transitioned from her human form to her true form and back. “I've never known any of our kind to have an issue with mastering disguising themselves. It ensures our survival here.”

“No kidding,” Charlie said, sitting on her bed. “What are you doing?”

“Painting,” she replied, carefully brushing on a terra cotta red for brick. “Sam was nice enough to buy a whole set of these for me to paint. It's rather relaxing, really. I've...never really had time to just...do things like this. I was always working or fearing for my life.”

“At least you're with Sam and Dean,” Charlie said. “You find anyone else that will keep you safer than those two.”

“How do you know them anyway, Charlie?” she asked, setting the post office model she was working on down to dry.

“I was working for a large company, SucroCorp, in their IT department,” she replied. “The head of the company asked me to unlock a hard drive. On it was information on Sam, Dean and information on things that most believe to be fictional or the stuff of nightmares. They saved me from his wrath and took him down. I then started hunting myself. I was visiting a friend when those slavers caught me.” Charlie frowned. “I overheard some of them talking about females 'going into heat'. What were they talking about?”

“Females of our kind,” Myra started, unable to keep from blushing, “Every six months or so, we go into heat. It's a...difficult time. Your body will demand to mate with males, to become pregnant. There's no way around it. You'll ache and hurt until a male spends himself inside you. Even if you're into females, you'll still crave only what a male can give you.”

“Wow,” Charlie said, looking a little shell shocked from the information.

“I understand it's a lot to take in,” she told her. “But toys can help take the edge off. And keeping away from males when it first starts makes it easier to manage. It can last for nearly two weeks when you don't have a male.”

“Good to know,” Charlie replied. “Are there any early signs to watch out for?”

Myra nodded. “You'll feel a warmer than normal, but not weak or sick. You'll also be more affectionate towards males and have the urge to nuzzle and cuddle constantly. Your breasts and between your legs will be very sensitive. Usually any of these signs will crop up about five or six hours before you go into full blown heat. But everyone is different, so don't hold me to that.”

“Of course,” Charlie told her. “Thank you for telling me.”

“My pleasure,” she said, getting up and picking up the dirty brushes and water she'd been using. “Would you like to help me make dinner? I thought I might make my mushroom and spinach ravioli, maybe dessert too.”

“Sure,” Charlie said, getting up and following her.

Castiel eventually wandered in the kitchen while they were cooking and offered to help as well. The three of them worked well together and when Dean and Sam came back from their training, they were pleasantly surprised.

“This looks great. But you don't have to cook all the time, Myra,” Sam told her.

“I don't mind cooking,” she replied, pulling his seat out for him. “I really enjoy it, it's fun.”

“It smells amazing,” Dean said as he spooned ravioli on his plate. He took some salad as well, which she'd cut fresh herself and made the dressing herself. She'd wanted to make fresh bread for garlic bread, but had to make do with store bought italian bread.

“Save room for dessert,” she told them as she had a seat next to Sam. “I made tiramisu. Something very traditional.”

“You're going to make Dean over there fat if you keep this up,” Sam chuckled, plating some salad before getting ravioli.

“I doubt that,” she replied. “I cook fairly healthy.”

Dean groaned when he tasted her food.

“God damn...this is amazing, Myra,” he said. “It's so meaty and full of flavor. What kind of beef did you use?”

“This entire meal is meatless, Dean,” she told him, smiling when his mouth dropped open.

“How...how is that even possible? What is this then? Meat substitute?”

She shook her head. “It's mushroom and spinach ravioli.”

Dean was stunned. He simply shook his head and kept eating, clearly enjoying what she'd made. Sam tasted his and his eyes went wide.

“Wow,” he said. “I've had something similar before. But this...this is so much better than that meal. You honestly have a gift.”

“Thank you,” she replied, blushing heavily.

He reached out and took hold of her hand, pulling it up to his mouth. Heat flared in her body when he pressed his lips to the back of her hand, a soft smile on his face. Taking her hand back, she went back to her meal. When dinner was finished and dessert brought out, Dean was practically vibrating in his seat to taste it. Dean took a large bite...and then proceeded to stare at her.

“Yes?” she asked, a little nervous. Sam gave him a hard look from his side of the table.

“I'm debating on hugging or kissing you right now for this slice of heaven in front of me,” Dean replied.

“Back off a little, Dean,” Sam said, his voice a little hard. “She doesn't need you pawing her, ok?”

“Sorry,” he said, rolling his eyes and going back to his dessert.

After dessert was done and everything was put away, Sam walked with her back to her room.

“Thank you for a great meal,” Sam told her, kissing her cheek. “Have a good evening.”

She was about to ask what his plans were for that night, but when she felt a low heat in her belly, she got her answer. He was horny. But she didn't feel frightened. If anything, she wanted to be the one he took to bed. She wanted him. Instead, Sam left her room...and went into his older brother's room. Dean followed not long after, Castiel following him. It didn't bother her that he was intimate with his brother and his boyfriend. What bothered her was that it wasn't her. But that was stupid. She barely knew him. Yet, here she was, wanting him to take her for the first time. That's when it hit her. He was her match...her mate. It was rare, but when a female has the urge to bed a male that quickly, especially given her past, it was to mark him as hers, to mate with him for life. Her heart fell. He hated that he'd bound them together. How would he react to the fact that she wanted to mate with him and stay with him, be a good wife?

She locked her door when she felt Sam's arousal spike through their bond. Once she insured her privacy, she quickly pulled her clothes off and laid on the bed. Myra bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud as she felt the same touches Sam was feeling. She palmed her right breast, pinching her nipple lightly as her other hand moved between her legs, stroking herself.

“Sam,” she whimpered as she slid two fingers into her sex, feeling what felt like kisses on the back of her neck, moving down her spine to her butt.

She touched herself as she felt what Sam did, gasping when she felt what was obviously either Dean or Castiel entering his body, feeling the incredible stretching and fullness. It felt...weird, but good. Myra bit her lip again as she came, feeling Sam's orgasm as well. This went on for over an hour, leaving her feel boneless. But empty. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the love and affection Sam felt towards Dean and Cas. And most likely...she'd never feel herself. Turning out her light, she pulled the covers over her and cried herself to sleep.

 

*Sam*

 

As Dean and Cas nuzzled against him, winding down after another amazing evening together, he felt...hollow. He had enjoyed the sex and greatly adored the intimacy they had. But when he'd orgasmed, he'd been thinking of Myra. He had no idea why, but he cared for her greatly. Hell, he could tell he was attracted to her. But he knew he needed to give her some space. It was bad enough that she was bound to him, to obey his commands. How would she feel if he told her that he wanted more? That he wanted her in his bed, like last night? He fell asleep, unsure of what to do with these feelings of his.


	3. Chapter 3

*Myra*

 

She was careful coming back in to the bunker, acting as nonchalant as she could. Myra wasn't proud that she'd had to lie to Dean and Sam about going for a quick fly to stretch her wings. It was true that she had went off to stretch her wings...but she'd went straight to the nearest town with an...adult entertainment store. It had been just a little over 3 months since she'd come to live with the brothers. And she loved it. They left her to do whatever she pleased, never really asking anything of her. Sam continued to be both sweet and affectionate to her, making her adore him all the more.

But it killed her when he turned his more...intimate gestures to his brother and Cas. And nearly drove her mad with the amazing sensations she felt through their bond. And that same bond has been getting stronger and stronger, intensifying the sensations felt during those times the three of them grew intimate. Hence why she'd had to go out and get a few toys so she could try and get some relief. It was sheer luck she'd found a store that did have a small Sayancian clientele, giving her access to products that would allow her to get satisfaction.

“Have a good time out?” Dean asked, pulling her into a one armed hug. His other arm was carrying a large duffel. She hugged him back briefly, nodding.

“Great,” he told her with a smile. “Sam and I have a hunt in Chicago. Striga's set up in one of the larger children's hospitals. We should be back in a day or so.”

Her heart clenched at the mention of a hunt. The last hunt Sam had went on...she'd gotten a horrible pain in her right shoulder. It was so bad, she could hardly use it for several days. When they'd gotten back, Sam had come in with his right arm in a sling. The ghost they'd been hunting had thrown him through a window and he'd dislocated his shoulder. She'd hated seeing him hurt. But she knew this is what he did. He does good work and she wasn't about to ask him to stop.

“Ok,” she said as Sam came in, carrying a bag of his own. “Be safe. I'll even have my pumpkin spice pudding cake ready and waiting for you when you come back.”

“We will,” Dean told her with a grin. “And you'll...?”

“Yes,” she chuckled. “I'll have my homemade whipped cream ready to go on top, Dean.”

“Sweet,” he said, heading for the stairs.

She turned and stepped towards Sam. He stopped in front of her. Myra reached out and hugged him tight. He returned her hug and kissed the top of her head.

“Please be careful this time,” she pleaded softly, her memories of their last hunt making her tremble.

“It'll be ok, Myra,” he told her quietly, his fingers lightly brushing through one of her wings. “I'll be careful.”

She nodded, feeling comforted by his confidence. Before she could think about it, she stood up on her toes and kissed his lips briefly. When it dawned on her what she had done, she blushed heavily and stepped back from him. Sam said goodbye quickly and followed his brother outside. Castiel had been gone for the last few days on Heavenly business, but would no doubt join them in their hunt if he could. Figuring her and Charlie could just have one of the many frozen pizzas she'd already made, she went to her room. Flipping on her TV, she stretched out and barely paid attention to whatever she'd put on. The bond her and Sam had made it difficult to focus on much when he was gone, making her feel depressed. When she'd finally wandered back out to the kitchen, she found Charlie putting a pizza in the oven. The female was a lot more comfortable with her new form now, but still stubbed the tip of her tail on a regular basis. She frowned slightly as Myra had a seat at the table.

“Would you just man up and tell Sam how you feel already?” she asked, exasperated. “I hate seeing you mope so much.”

Myra blushed and looked at the tabletop, shocked that Charlie knew.

“How...,” she started to say, but found herself unable to finish the question.

“It's plain as day that you like him,” Charlie replied. “You practically wait on him hand and foot without anyone telling you to. When he came home hurt, you nearly had a freaking panic attack and fawned over him. And it's no secret he likes you too. I've seen the way he stares at you. He wants you, Myra. But I imagine that this whole slave bond thing has him feeling so guilty, he won't make a move.”

“It's a relief to hear that he shares my feelings,” she sighed. “But for me...it's more complicated than that. The first night I spent in my own room...I realized...that he's my match. My true mate. It scares me, to be honest. But I want to be with him. I...I love him.”

“Then tell him,” Charlie sighed, taking hold of her hand.

“I don't want to scare him off,” she told her, looking up at Charlie, feeling lost. “Because if we do anything...I will stay faithful to him. I'm after commitment. It's in my nature. And I can tell that he's not one for commitment.” She sighed heavily. “Doesn't help that I'm a clueless virgin. How can I be a good mate to anyone?”

“You're an idiot,” Charlie told her. “Tell him. I know Sam. He loves you and I know he'll make you happy. And don't sell yourself short. Experience doesn't matter. What matters is what you have between you.”

“I hope so,” she sighed.

“Hey, want to play a game or something?” Charlie asked, clearly trying to brighten the mood.

“Sure,” Myra sighed, smiling a little. She really liked Charlie, she was a great friend. And she appreciated the distraction.

 

Two days later...

 

*Sam*

 

“That had to be the easiest hunt we've had in a while,” he said as he and Dean packed their duffels, leaving out what they wore to bed and a clean change of clothes for the morning.

The hunt had went better than they could've hoped for. It had been evident from the extensive damage done that there was more than one Striga. A trio of Hunters had come onto the case while they'd been questioning victims. They'd helped them take out what ended up being five Strigas, taking them out without any civilian casualties. If it wasn't so late, they'd already be on their way home. He missed Myra something awful. He knew part of it was their bond that made him feel anxious, wanting to get home to her. But a lot of it was the fact that he'd fallen in love with her. He just couldn't tell himself he wasn't. She seemed to have similar feelings, but he couldn't be sure if it was just his emotions affecting hers.

They decided to hit a diner for dinner, hungry and having more than earned a hot meal. Even though he knew Dean would prefer to eat Myra's home cooking. Hell, he'd rather have her leftover meatloaf over anything the diner had to offer. But they would have to make do until tomorrow. As he had a seat in the back booth the waitress led them to, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. It radiated throughout his pelvis and throbbed for several minutes. He laid his head down on the table until the pain finally died down. There was still a constant, dull ache in his pelvis as he lifted his head from the table. Dean stared at him, very concerned.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“I don't know,” Sam replied. He got to his feet again slowly. “Order a Coke for me, would you? I'll be right back.”

He limped into the bathroom and into a stall. Sitting down, he undid his pants and slid them down around his ankles. After using the toilet, he checked himself out. Nothing was swollen or bleeding. There was no bruising, no indication he was bleeding internally. He felt ok, except for the nagging ache in his lower belly and pelvis. Once he was done, he walked back out to his brother and slid back in on his side.

“You sure you're ok?” he asked again. “I got us some wings to share and I placed my order already. You look a little pale, man.”

“I'm fine,” he replied. “That was really odd.”

“What did you feel?” Dean asked.

“There was...this sharp pain,” he started to say, placing his hand just under where his bellybutton was. “Right here. It radiated out through my entire abdomen and pelvic region before dying down. But it's still sore. I know I didn't get tossed around. It can't be my appendix because it would be localized to my right side and would be hard and painful to touch. Which it isn't. No bleeding, no bruising. I feel ok. Aside from the pain.”

“Maybe it wasn't you that got hurt,” Dean said after a few minutes of thinking. “Remember when you dislocated your shoulder last month? Myra felt it and couldn't use her arm very well for the better part of a week because of your bond. Maybe something's going on with her.”

“You may be right,” Sam said, pulling his phone out and dialing Myra's number. They'd gotten her a phone after she'd been with them for two weeks. The look on her face when he'd given it to her had been priceless.

“Hello?” Myra asked, sounding tired.

“Hey,” he answered, smiling a little. “It's Sam. Just calling to let you know that we're going to be on our way home tomorrow.”

“That's great,” she replied. He heard the sound of shifting cloth, followed by a hiss of pain. He winced when a sharp pain lanced across his stomach. “Damn it.”

“Are you ok?” he asked, his concern evident in his voice.

“I'll be fine,” she sighed. “I got a bad attack of cramps a few minutes ago. Nothing to worry about. I'm just not feeling that great.”

“I know,” he told her. “I felt it hit you. I'm so sorry you have to go through it. Try putting a hot water bottle or a heating pad against your belly. The heat will help. And have Charlie get one of our muscle relaxers from the medicine cabinet. It'll help you sleep.”

“Ok,” she yawned. “Thank you, Sam.”

“You're welcome,” he told her, “See you tomorrow.”

“Sam?” he heard her ask as he was about to end the call.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“When you get back...could...could we talk in private? It's important.”

“Sure,” he told her, a little puzzled, but more than willing to sit and talk with her if it helped make her feel better. “Get plenty of rest, ok? And me and Dean will cook when we get home. I don't want you lifting a finger, got it?”

“Ok,” she sighed again, her exhaustion evident. “See you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Myra,” he told her, hanging up.

He relayed what she told him to Dean as he hung up. Dean winced.

“Sucks to be you, Sammy,” he said as the waitress came back to get Sam's order. He ordered chicken strips and fries, not really in the mood for much else.

“You know I'm cool with the two of you, right?” Dean asked as their wings hit the table, along with refills to their sodas.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, his stomach flipping a little.

“You and Myra, duh,” Dean snapped playfully, grinning. “It doesn't take a genius to see that she loves you.”

“I do care for her, yes,” he replied. “But that bleeds through our bond to her. That's it.”

“Talk about denial,” his brother said, stabbing one of the boneless wings with a fork. “She does love you, you knucklehead. She does so much for you...none of us put her up to it or even put any ideas in her head. And when you got hurt or you had that cold...she was there to nurse you back to health. I don't care what kind of magic is at work. You do those kinds of things when you love someone. I've seen the way she looks at you. Anytime she catches us doing anything, she looks so heartbroken and lost. Like she wants you to notice her like that.”

“I feel like I'd be taking advantage of her if I approached her,” he sighed, dipping a wing in the ranch sauce left on the side of the plate. “It's bad enough she's bound to me for life. I don't want just a physical relationship with her. And it's near impossible to have anything real with the limitations this bond has put on us.”

“You won't know until you try, Sam,” Dean told him softly. “You can't deny that you've stared more than once. Did you see that blue dress she wore three days ago? I'm in a relationship and she turned my head. That takes a lot when I'm committed.”

“She did look amazing,” he said with a grin. “It took all the willpower I had to not pin her to the wall and have at her that day. And it took an hour long cold shower to keep my hands off her after helping her preen when her wings molted last month.”

“See? She's been giving some damn clear signals, Sammy,” Dean added. “You don't even have to have sex right away. Honestly, she gives me the impression that she wants a lasting relationship. Which would be a very good thing for you.”

“We'll see,” Sam said, dropping the subject as their food arrived.

Once they were finished with dinner and got back to the motel, he was feeling a lot better...sleepy even. Myra must have taken one of their muscle relaxers. His chest felt much looser knowing she was comfortable. He knew there had to be more to the story than what she told him. The pain was just too sudden. But it would have to wait until he got back. Sleep came easy, thankfully.

 

*******

 

The next morning, both of them were very efficient getting showered, dressed and on the road. They got back by around three in the afternoon. Cas and Charlie were playing Sorry in the kitchen, splitting a plate of fruit. Cas looked up and smiled. He got up and gave Dean a hug and kiss, doing the same to him.

“How's Myra?” Sam asked Charlie.

“A lot better,” she replied, getting up. “I'll walk with you.”

Once they were out of earshot of Dean and Cas, Sam leaned towards Charlie a bit.

“What happened to her?” he asked quietly. “Is she really ok or was she fronting for me when I called?”

“She really is ok,” Charlie answered. “Myra had been...frustrated lately. Sexually.” Sam blushed, but urged her to continue. “I gave her some money a few days ago and she bought some toys. Last night, I heard her scream. She'd been playing and ended up breaking her...you know. I called Cas and he took us to my OB/GYN. She checked her out and said she'd be ok in a day or so.”

“Thanks,” he told her. “I just needed to make sure she was wasn't seriously hurt.”

“You're a great guy, Sam,” she told him, standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Myra's lucky to have you.”

Sam simply nodded, not wanting to get into a debate with her. When he got to Myra's door, he knocked quietly.

“Come in,” he heard her say softly.

Opening the door, Sam found Myra lying on her side, a heating pad draped over her lower abdomen and a blanket pulled over her legs. The TV was on, some kind of clip show playing. She looked up, smiling a little. He gave her a smile back and shut the door behind him.

“Feeling better?” he asked her, coming over and sitting on the edge of her bed, right behind her.

“Yeah,” she replied, turning over a little. “Charlie told you what happened, didn't she?” He nodded, taking hold of her hand. “It's fine,” she sighed. “I told her to tell you if you asked. No secrets between us, huh?”

“Guess not,” he said. “I wish it wasn't like this.”

“It's...not that bad,” she replied softly, turning over and placing her head in his lap. “Especially since I got to meet you.”

“Last night...you said we needed to talk?” he asked, trying to ignore the blush creeping up his neck.

She nodded, her fingers lightly running across his denim clad calf. Myra sighed before slowly sitting up and looking him in the eye. He could feel that her emotions were guarded, but he ignored it for now.

“Sam...ever since that first night I spent in this room,” she began, “I've known that you're my match. My true mate.”

“True mate?” he asked, feeling his stomach flip as his assumptions about how she felt were correct.

She nodded. “My kind are very instinctual. I've read and heard from others...that many go most, if not all their lives never finding their true mate. Those that do...they don't waste time. They will approach their match and eventually, marry. Both will feel the pull to one another and their lives are made complete.”

“Why did you wait then?” he asked softly, sensing that admitting all this was painful for her.

“Because you're human,” she said with a shrug. “Many that find their match with a human usually end up committing suicide or going mad.” He reached out and wiped away the tears that fell. “Because their human mate can't or won't commit or they cheat...something. When we find our match or even just someone we care for, we're very monogamous. If we were to be...intimate, that would seal our union in my mind. I would be forever faithful to you. Even if you weren't to me. Sex also tends to be a big factor in why male human/female Sayancian matings rarely work.” She looked at her hands. He could see a blush creeping up her neck. “Sayancian sexual anatomy is very similar to Earth cats. Our males have small spines along the length of their penises, providing needed stimulation to females, for both pleasure and procreation. They also have a large barb along the underside of their shaft that engages on orgasm, locking them in the female. It ensures their seed gets deep in the female when the female is in heat. Because human males don't have that, they can't satisfy their mate through sex. It's possible to satisfy a female in other ways, but...you know that eventually, the novelty would wear off.” When she looked up at him again, she was crying. “That's why I never said anything. If I didn't do anything, I could still be your friend at the very least. But if we take this further, it will eventually drive us back apart and...it would be far too cruel.”

Shaking his head, he pulled her up onto his lap and held her close.

“Why don't you let me worry about that, hmm?” he asked, kissing the top of her head. “I love you too, Myra.” Sam couldn't help but laugh at the shock when she pulled back to look at him. Joy, fear and love warred with each other along their bond. She started crying harder. He just held her through it. “We'll find a way to make this work for us, ok?” He helped her clean up and kissed her mouth briefly. “You...make me feel things that I thought had died in me a long time ago. And I don't want to let it slip by.”

Myra nodded, leaning up and kissed him back. He held her close, running his hands through her feathers as he got her to open up for him. She sighed into his mouth, her emotions evening out and warming him from the inside out. When they pulled out of the kiss, Myra yawned. He kissed her cheek and got up, helping her get into bed properly. Once she was settled, he took off his shoes and jacket and stretched out behind her, pulling her up against him.

“Stay with me?” she asked. “I...don't want to be alone.”

“Sure,” he replied. “Anything for you.”

She purred loudly, eventually falling asleep. Even though she was out like a light, Sam was content to lie there.

 

*Myra*

 

Waking up around six with Sam wrapped around her, an arm around her waist was the best thing to happen to her in months. She turned over and cuddled against Sam's chest.  
“Feel better?” he murmured, his hand stroking down her back and lightly scratching the base of her tail. Myra moaned and purred loudly, arching into his touch. He nuzzled her ears, nipping at the tips. She shuddered, feeling her body heat up and loosen. Especially between her legs. “Mmm...in more ways than one I take it?”

“Yes,” she sighed, moving against him.

He tilted her head up and kissed her slow and sweet. Myra allowed him to roll her onto her back, his large body draped over hers. When she felt his own excitement against her, she tensed up a little. Would he want to go all the way?

“Hey,” he said, making her look at him. “Right now...it's all about you, Myra. I won't push you. I love you.”

Before she could say anything, he went back to kissing her. She was very onboard with that plan, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. He pulled her back up into a sitting position, helping her out of her shirt and bra before easing her back down.

“I love the feel of your fur on my skin,” he whispered to her, moving to her throat.

He kissed, then bit lightly, sucking at her pulse.

“Sam,” she whimpered, her hips rolling under him.

She panted quietly as Sam moved down her chest. He had a smile on his face when he cupped her breasts and she moaned loudly.

“I love the sounds you make, Myra,” he told her before leaning down and sucking her nipple into his mouth.

“Sam!” she shouted, letting her legs fall open, her tail flicking along his side. “Ohh...”

He took the opportunity to move in between her legs. Giving her nipple one last lick, Sam grinned and pulled off his shirt, followed by his jeans. Now clad in only his boxers, he eased himself back between her legs and attacked her other nipple, making her gasp and purr. She could sense his satisfaction and arousal through their bond, which fed into her own. She started to giggle when Sam nuzzled down her stomach, nipping playfully. Myra playfully slapped her tail against his side. Sam looked up and smiled before pulling her sweats and underwear down, careful not to pinch her tail. She couldn't help but blush and grow shy as she was naked in front of someone she actually cared about. He laid his head on her stomach and just stroked her sides and the outsides of her thighs.

“Are you ok?” he asked her. “You don't...”

“I want to,” she interrupted. “It's just that I've never been naked with someone that matters.”

Sam simply smiled and got back up, leaning over her to kiss her mouth.

“You don't have to prove anything to me, Myra,” he said with a smile. “And you're lovely to me. No matter what.” She smiled and blushed, running her hands over his shoulders and sides. When she brushed her tail along his clothed erection, he moaned, spiking her own arousal through his. His hips bucked when she did it again. “Do you want me to keep going?” he panted, hunger evident on his face.

“Yes,” she purred, relaxing back into the bed as he moved back down her body.

Feeling his lips against her sex, Myra's back bowed off the bed, the sensation rocketing up her spine. When he ran his tongue across her most intimate area before dipping into her body, she moaned loud enough to no doubt be heard all throughout the bunker. She didn't care. A soft growl rumbled in her chest as she worked her hips against his face, hands fisting his hair. Sam didn't seem to mind and just went all out on her, working her sex with his mouth relentlessly. The buildup of her orgasm was sped up when Sam moved to where he was lying on his side, boxers shoved down his thighs.

She groaned when she saw his cock for the first time. He was quite long and thick, the head of him at least half an inch past his bellybutton. When he started stroking himself and she felt the onslaught of his pleasure on top of hers...that was it. Myra screamed his name, holding his head tight to her body as she convulsed with her orgasm. Sam groaned against her super sensitive flesh as he came along with her, his seed ending up all over his hand and chest.Finally winding down, Myra released his hair, letting him up. She watched him lazily as he cleaned himself off before lying beside her, pulling her close. She purred loudly, draping her tail over his hips. He shivered a little when the fine hair of her tail brushed his spent sex, but he just smiled and kissed her softly.

“I guess we both needed that,” he mused, stroking her back and wings. “And like I said, you let me worry about the physical issues, love. I want nothing more than to make this work.”

“I know,” she sighed, nuzzling his chest. “And I trust you.”

“Why don't we start off a little slower?” he asked. “How's about I take you out to dinner tomorrow? Just the two of us?”

She nodded and smiled. “I'd like that. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Myra,” he said against her mouth.

He kissed her once more as a loud banging hit her door.

“Should we cook something ourselves?” Dean shouted through the door. “Or did you have plans for anything, Myra?”

She laughed, getting up and pulling her sweats back on.

“I've got a roast in the oven that should be done by now,” she called back. “Dinner should be ready in about...half an hour.”

“Let them finish it,” Sam drawled. “I want to cuddle with you.”

“I'd rather not let him ruin my meal,” she laughed. “I love him, but he tends to lose focus when Castiel joins him. Come on, you can help me.”

“Sure I won't distract you?” he quipped.

She couldn't help but chuckle and whip his butt playfully with her tail.

“I think I'll manage,” she purred.

Once they were dressed, they walked out hip to hip, her tail wrapped around his waist. She felt amazing. And she prayed it would last.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later...

 

*Sam*

 

He was sorely tempted to just crawl back into bed and spoon with Myra. But his stomach had other plans. As he got dressed, he couldn't help but whistle a simple tune.

“I take it you're in a great mood, Sam?” he heard Myra's soft voice all but purr. “And if I didn't say it last night...dinner was amazing. And I loved the dancing.”

Looking over his shoulder, he couldn't help but grin. The smile on her face was lovely. That with the light tease to her hair and fur from sleep...she was perfectly gorgeous. Stepping over to the bed, he leaned over and kissed her. She started purring and he adored the sound.

“You're the one that put me in it,” he told her, making her smile widen. “And you're most welcome, love. Stay and sleep, if you'd like. I'm hungry, so I'm grabbing a sandwich or something.”

“I'll come with you,” she told him, simply getting up and putting on a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts.

“I love it when you wear my clothes,” he told her as they headed for the kitchen.

They were both surprised to find Dean and Castiel up and making pancakes. And they weren't so much as burned. Dean turned and smiled when he saw them.

“Have a seat, lovebirds,” he chuckled. “Breakfast's on us.”

“You're one to talk, you jerk,” Sam said affectionately. “You and Cas didn't leave your room for a whole week when you started dating. We at least hang out with you two lunkheads.”

“Whatever, bitch,” Dean snapped playfully. “Oh, Bobby called about half an hour ago. He needs some assistance with a large nest of vampires just outside Sioux Falls. He's calling in a few other Hunters along with us as well. And Garth's got some new weapons for us to field test for him.”

“That name sounds familiar,” Myra said as Castiel put down a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. She nodded and smiled in thanks.

Sam laughed.

“I sincerely doubt that Garth Fitzgerald IV is that big a name in any circles,” he said.

Myra looked at him with a shocked look on his face. Sam couldn't believe it. Dean and Cas both had turned around and was looking at her, no doubt because of the quiet that had fallen on the kitchen.

“How...how do you know Garth?” Sam asked.

“He is one of my kind,” Myra said. “He used to be a high ranking official in the royal guard. But he left it when he didn't agree with our previous king's way of ruling. Our people tell stories of how he's a hunter of the creatures that lurk in the dark, preying on the innocent.”

“No,” Dean said, turning back to the stove. “We can't be talking about the same guy.”

“Is your Garth really skinny?” she asked. “Kind of...odd, but in an endearing, kid brother kind of way?”

“That's him,” Sam answered.

“Then he is the same male,” she said with a smile, cutting into her pancakes. “I hate to ask...but would it be ok if I come with you guys and meet him? I'll stay wherever you want me to. I just...would like to get out for a while.”

“Sure,” Sam told her as Dean sat down at the table, setting another three plates down; for himself, Castiel and Sam.

Breakfast was quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Afterwards, they packed and loaded up into the car. Sam and Myra took the backseat; Sam sprawling across the bench and Myra lying in his lap. It was a pleasant ride, Castiel riding shotgun with Dean. Feeling a rush of embarrassment, he looked down at Myra. She was leaning up just enough to peek over the back of the front seat.

“What's up?” he asked in a very low whisper.

“Cas is giving Dean...um,” she replied, a heavy blush peeking through her dark fur.

When he felt a rush of heat through their bond, he snickered.

“Those two can't keep to themselves for long,” Sam replied, pulling her back to give them privacy. “At least they're quiet.”

_“We won't be,”_ Sam heard in his head.

Puzzled, he was about to ask Myra if she'd said something when he felt her move and his jeans were unzipped. Before he could ask what she was doing, she pulled his cock from his pants and licked it. He groaned aloud. She'd never done this before...and it was already blowing his mind. Her tongue had a slight sandpaper texture like a cat's, but it wasn't as rough. He got hard quick, part of it due to Myra having been aroused by Cas and Dean's little 'show'.

When she finally took him in her mouth and sucked, he growled loudly. He fisted her hair and thrust up into her mouth. Pulling her hair back from her face, she looked up at him. Sam slowed himself as best he could, panting from the exertion.

“So good, baby,” he groaned. “Just like this. Damn...”

He heard what sounded a lot like her laugh in his head. That had realization dawning on him.

_“Can you hear me right now?”_ he thought at her.

_“Yeah,”_ she replied as she attempted to suck the life out of him through his cock.

“Damn,” he breathed as he felt his orgasm about to hit him like a train. “Myra...I'm...”

Myra chose that exact moment to swallow his entire cock and purr loudly.

 

“Fuck! Ohh...,” he shouted as he came viciously.

Myra swallowed everything he gave her, her body trembling. No doubt because she'd come with him, thanks to their bond. He flinched when her rough tongue swiped along his spent sex, making sure he was clean. Once he was clean, Myra tucked him back in and zipped his pants back up. Her blush came back full force as she moved back up and cuddled on his chest.

 

*Myra*

 

“What brought that on?” he asked, rubbing her back. Her wings shifted restlessly under her shirt. She tended to keep her wings folded and under her clothes, not wanting to destroy her clothing trying to modify them. “Not that I'm complaining, mind you.”

“I...was feeling spontaneous,” she admitted. “That and your brother and his boyfriend got me excited with what they were doing.”

“And you couldn't have gotten that inkling when you guys were anywhere else but my backseat?” Dean quipped, looking at them from the rear view mirror.

“You excited me, Dean,” she purred. “You ought to be flattered.”

“Maybe you'd like to join me and Cas one night, then?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “With Sam, of course.”

She blushed heavily. “One day...maybe. Once me and Sam have had a chance to learn each other.”

“Learn each other?” Dean asked, sounding shocked. He turned and looked at them. “You two haven't had sex yet?”

“That's really none of your business, Dean,” Sam said, getting defensive.

“Sorry,” his brother said, turning back around.

Myra nuzzled Sam's neck and chest, calming him. Thankfully, the rest of the ride was quiet and uneventful. It was about four hours before nightfall when they pulled up to the home of Bobby Singer, and all of them were tired and wanting out of the car. She couldn't help but feel very nervous, since she hadn't met Bobby before.

“What if he doesn't like me or want me here?” she asked Sam in a hushed whisper, clinging to his arm.

“Then you and I will stay elsewhere,” he told her, kissing the top of her head. “I love you. I won't have anyone belitting you for one second, ok?”

She nodded and smiled, reaching up and kissing the underside of his jaw. Dean knocked and waited, Sam standing with her behind them. The door eventually opened, revealing an older human about Dean's height. He had a full beard and was a little heavyset, wearing a trucker's cap.

“Good to see you boys again,” the male said, his voice gruff. “Come in.”

Myra couldn't help but tremble as they walked inside, the older male's eyes wide when he really saw her.

“Hi, Bobby,” Sam said, placing his arm around her. “You remember when I told you about Myra?”

Bobby nodded, looking her over carefully.

“I have to say, it's quite a shock to see her in person,” he said slowly. Then he smiled. “But it's a pleasure to meet you. I see that you're doing wonders for Sam here.”

She blushed heavily and hid her face against her mate. The men laughed softly before they took their stuff up to their rooms. Once they were back downstairs, she went to see Bobby.

“May I have something to drink?” she asked.

“Sure,” he replied. He reached into his fridge and grabbed a soda, handing it to her.

“Thank you,” she said.

She heard stomachs grumble behind her.

“May as well take an hour and make some chow before we get to work,” Bobby sighed.

“You guys go and get to work,” she told him, finding an apron. “I'll make something for you guys. It'll be ready before you go out to hunt.”

“You don't have to do that, love,” Sam said, frowning a little.

“I want to,” Myra replied as he stepped up to her, brushing his tail up his leg. “I love to cook for you guys and make sure that you're well fed and prepared before you go out and save lives.”

“Alright then,” he said, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

Finding a nice piece of beef defrosted in the fridge, she looked to see what else was available to her. There were some fresh carrots, potatoes...celery. Some of it looked a little old, but it wasn't terrible. So she started throwing together a stew. She dug through the cupboards, finding a can of peas, some condensed milk and plenty of spices. Once it was all in the pot, she turned it to a simmer and put the lid on. She'd even managed to throw together some homemade potato chips with the last of the potatoes. Finished with that, she tossed them into a bowl gently with a little salt, pepper and garlic. Taking the snack with her, she went into Bobby's study. Dean, Sam, and Cas were in there with Bobby, but there were also six other men, a young woman and who had to be Garth.

The other Hunters got up, looking ready to draw weapons. Sam got up and put himself in the way. Garth also took a position in front of her.

“Easy, guys,” Garth said, letting his human form drop. His fur was a vibrant orange with black stripes, his tail half gone and the fur on it short. She was relieved to have him on her side. “She's like me, ok? Her name is Myra. She's also bound to Sam here and is his mate. Back off.”

The others took their seats, muttering apologies. Sam then turned to her.

“What's up, love?” he asked her.

She stepped forward and sat the large bowl of chips on Bobby's desk. “I...I just wanted to bring you guys a snack. Dinner will be done in about an hour. They're homemade potato chips. You'll need to buy more potatoes, Bobby. I used up the rest of them since they were getting a little old.”

“Awesome,” Dean said with a grin, leaning over from his chair and grabbing a small handful. “You make the best chips.”

Bobby reached over and grabbed a few, a little cautious as he ate one. But all caution was tossed out the window after that first taste. The others took a taste and were just as easily won over, smiles on everyone's faces.

“I don't care if those potatoes were the last thing I had to eat,” Bobby told her, “Those are amazing. You ain't careful, you'll spoil me.”

“She already spoils us,” Sam added with a grin, tucking her against his side. “I can tell Dean's getting a little softer around the middle.”

“Bitch,” Dean said on a chuckle.

“Jerk,” Sam retorted. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. “Thanks, Myra. Why don't you take a break and watch a little TV? I'll be out to join you in a bit.”

“Ok,” she replied with a smile.

Leaving the study, she settled into the well worn, but comfortable couch out in Bobby's living room. Finding the remote, Myra found some sort of reality cop show on and settled into the cushions. On the next commercial break, she stirred her stew and replaced the lid, setting a timer for another 30 minutes. As she went to sit back down, Sam came out from the study with everyone else, clearly taking a break. He smiled as he sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap.

“Are you ok?” he asked softly. “I'm sorry everyone had that reaction to you.”

“I'm fine,” she told him, kissing him. “It was a little scary...but I had you, Dean, Cas and Garth on my side.”

“That you did,” she heard Garth say from behind them.

She turned to see the male lean over the back of the couch. Myra blushed, tucking her face against Sam's neck.

“It's an honor to meet you, sir,” she said softly. “I've heard amazing things about you.”

Sam made her look up at Garth.

“It's a pleasure to meet you as well,” Garth told her. “I've heard about what happened to you. I'm so sorry. What you went through...that was something I fought against for years. When the King wouldn't listen and insisted to keep up the slavery practices, that's when I decided to leave.”

“At least one good thing came of what happened to me,” she said, nuzzling Sam's cheek. “I got to meet Sam and Dean...everyone here. Sam's been so good to me and I love him so much.”

“That's great,” Garth told her, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder lightly. “You deserve to be happy.”

He left them alone to just cuddle and kiss with each other, enjoying the contact. Just as Sam started getting handsy, the timer in the kitchen went off. Giving him one last kiss, Myra went into the kitchen, finding Dean grabbing the ladle. She snapped at his hand with her tail. Taking the ladle from him, she directed him to set out spoons, the crackers and bread she found in a bread box. Sam came in and assisted her by holding the bowls for her to fill. Once the table was set and food was dished, she rang a large bell she'd found hidden on the counter. Everyone came in and took a seat. She was surprised to see that they were waiting for her to sit as well. Bobby led them in a quick Grace, praying for a successful and injury-free hunt. There were a lot of appreciative murmurs and sounds of pleasure as everyone tasted the stew.

“You'd best keep this girl here happy, Sam,” Bobby warned, brandishing his spoon. “You've got yourself a keeper with this one.”

She simply blushed and picked at her food. Once dinner was done and the bowls were cleared and cleaned, Sam, Dean and the others got ready to go out on their hunt, the sun about halfway through setting. Myra hugged Sam tight before he went out the door.

“Promise me you'll be careful,” she said quietly, on the verge of tears.

“I swear to you,” he replied, making her look at him, “I will watch out for myself and the others. I won't take any unnecessary risks.”

She gave him a smile and another kiss before they left.

“They'll be ok, Myra,” Garth told her quietly. “Come on, you can help me out in my lab.”

 

*Sam*

 

“Ready, Dean?” he asked quietly as they got their weapons ready.

“Always,” his brother replied with a smirk.

“All exits have been barred,” Bobby told them, kneeling next to them. “We're ready to test Garth's new dead man's blood grenades.”

“Let's go,” Sam said into one of the walkie talkies they were using to communicate with the other Hunters helping them out.

Dean took the liberty of popping the pin on two grenades and tossing them through one of half a dozen windows. The grenades went off without a problem, spraying a fine mist of blood through the entire building. After about thirty seconds, they opened up one of the doors and went in, Dean and Cas covering him as he led point. There were at least three dozen vampires in the nest total. And it looked like all of them had been incapacitated by the grenades.

“Hah! Bloodsuckers didn't know what hit 'em,” Dean laughed, unbuckling his machete and proceeding to behead vamps. Sam did the same, methodically cutting the heads off every vampire he came across. He found a locked door and heard shuffling on the other side.

“Hey, Cas!” he called, “Come here and cover me, would ya?”

The angel obliged, standing at the ready behind him. Finding the door locked, Sam reared back and kicked the door. The hinges broke and the door caved in, revealing a dark room. Flicking on his flashlight, Sam walked in slowly, panning the light from side to side. Hearing a growl on his left, he turned sharply and ducked. A giant of a man leaped at him, landing in a heap off to his right. Sam quickly moved back out of the room. The man came after him, nearly on all fours. He was barely dressed and very dirty, a wild look in his eyes and yellowed fangs in his mouth.

“Dean! Silver, quick! We've got a werewolf over here!” he shouted.

The werewolf tackled him to the floor. Sam quickly rolled them, pinning the guy to the best of his ability. As his brother ran over, cocking one of his pistols, the werewolf bit his forearm, tearing a chunk from his arm. Dean quickly pistol whipped him and shot him through the head to stun, then the heart, killing it. Sam curled in on himself, pain hitting him head on as the werewolf's taint started working its way through him. Lying on his side, he tucked his arm against him, trying desperately to will the pain away. It only got worse.

“Fucking hell, Sam,” Dean breathed. “Let me see.”

He got him to turn over. His brother paled as he got a look at his arm.

“Don't...don't let Myra see me like this, please,” he pleaded, heart breaking as it dawned on him that they would need to kill him. There's no cure for the werewolf curse. “Tell her I love her.”

“You're going to get to tell her yourself,” Dean snapped, pulling Castiel down next to him. “Cas, heal him, please.”

Cas laid his hands on him and the pain got worse as Castiel tried healing him. He screamed aloud, writhing in agony. Castiel eventually removed his hands and shook his head.

“This is bad, Dean,” he sighed softly, turning into his mate's arms. “He got vampire blood in that bite. The two are competing for dominance. My powers are extremely weak with being barred from Heaven and I can only focus on one infection. Without both competing, the other will take over and he'll be lost to us. And with both viruses fighting it out...it will eventually kill him.”

“What are we going to do?” Dean asked, sounding hopeless.

“Dean! Sam!” Bobby shouted, hearing a loud commotion coming from the main room of the warehouse they were in. “We got more vampires in here! A lot more!”

Sam could only scream as his blood boiled, the wound in his arm throbbing.

 

*Myra*

 

“Take it easy, Myra,” Garth said as he sat back in the chair he'd pulled out from the kitchen table. “They'll be fine. Sam's always been the more careful of the two. He wouldn't put himself into a situation he couldn't get out of.”

“I know, Garth,” she sighed, sliding a pie into the oven. “But...I've just got a bad feeling. I can't shake it.”

Once the oven was closed and the timer set, she screamed. A horrible tearing pain erupted in her forearm.

“Myra, what's wrong?” Garth asked, coming over and holding her.

She shook with the effort of keeping on her feet as her blood felt hot, like it was threatening to boil in her veins.

“It's Sam,” she gasped. “It...has to be. He's been attacked.”

_“Don't...don't let Myra see me like this, please,”_ she heard Sam's voice in her head. _“Tell her I love her.”_ Feelings of dread and heartbreak flowed through their bond. He was dying. There was no other explanation for why he would feel that way. She had to get to him. She had to try and save him. Ignoring the pain, Myra steeled herself and ran out to the salvage yard. Myra tore out the back of the shirt she was wearing and took off, using their bond to find him. She couldn't lose him. Not now.

 

*Sam*

 

“Get in there, Dean,” he growled through gritted teeth. “The others need you. Forget me, I'm a goner.”

“Fuck you, Sam,” Dean snapped, taking the head off a vamp that charged into the side room they were holed up in. “I'm getting you back to Myra. You're going to be fine.”

“Be...real, you idiot,” Sam gasped, his whole body trembling as fever hit him hard. “There's nothing anyone can do for me. I'm either going to end up a monster you'll have to kill...or the transformation will kill me.”

Dean turned to obviously snap at him. When a shadow loomed behind him, Sam panicked.

“Look out!” he cried out, trying to get up.

The shadow went to lunge at him, but its head was separated from its body as Dean turned around.

“Holy shit,” Dean muttered, moving to the side.

Myra was standing there, a low growl rumbling in the air. A gleaming sword was in her hand and she was pissed. Other vampires swarmed in behind her, but she was all business. Myra turned and gracefully cut down every last one of them. When the last vamp's head was removed, she dropped her weapon and came over to him. The look on her face broke his heart all over again.

“I'm...sorry you have to see me like this,” Sam panted. “I've...I've been infected with the curse of the werewolf and vampire blood. I'm dying.”

“Is there any cure?” she asked softly, kneeling next to him and smoothing his hair.

“No,” he whimpered, tears threatening to fall. “I was trying to be careful. Were...got the drop on me. I...I don't want to leave you all alone. I love you.”

“Sam...,” she sighed, tears glittering in her eyes. “There's a way to save you. But it will still cost you your humanity.”

“What?” he asked her, having a feeling he already knew.

“I can give you my blood,” she told him. “It'll turn you into one of my kind and eradicate the other infections in you. But...how can I ask you to make such a choice?”

“Myra...please,” he groaned, his insides churning. “I'll...I'll do anything to live. We'll work out...whatever fallout there is.” He reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed hard. “I love you. Please...do it.”

“Cas?” she asked softly, turning to the angel, who was clinging to Dean. “Can you get us home?”

The angel nodded and quickly flew all of them back to the bunker. He helped her get him into bed. Sam was very pale and shaking.

“Please leave us,” Myra said quietly. “It wouldn't hurt to call Bobby and Garth. Make sure everyone's ok.” Dean and Castiel left quietly, looking a little worried.

Myra went and found a clean syringe, drawing some of her own blood. When she returned to Sam's side, he was shivering and his skin was growing cold.

“Sam,” she said softly, coaxing him to look at her. “Are you absolutely sure you want this? I don't want you to hate me for it.”

He smiled and weakly took hold of her hand, kissing it gently.

“I said yes,” he replied. “I'd never hate you for anything.”

She returned his smile and nodded, sticking him with the needle and depressing the plunger. Not more than a minute later, the pain from before felt like a simple headache. His entire body sang with pain and he screamed bloody murder, turning onto his stomach when his back became far too sensitive.

“It's going to be ok, love,” he heard Myra say to him, “Just breathe. It'll be over soon. I'm sorry you have to go through this.”

His skin and shirt tore open not long after that, the pain lessening. Eventually, the pain faded into a dull ache, then gone completely. Myra laid down beside him when he turned onto his left side, feeling completely exhausted. She cuddled in close and kissed him briefly.

“Sleep now,” she told him quietly. “You'll feel a lot better once you get some rest. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” he yawned, nuzzling the top of her head before going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sam*

 

When Sam woke up, he felt a lot better. He got up slowly, wincing when his muscles protested the movement. It took a few minutes, but Sam eventually got his legs under him and was able to walk steadily to the bathroom. After relieving himself and washing up, he paused in front of a floor length mirror.

“Definitely wasn't a dream,” he said to himself.

He'd gained another five inches in height, not including his ears, and at least another ten pounds of muscle, his clothing split down most of the seams. He was more defined now...under the short, soft brown fur covering his body. He had blonde and white spots on his shoulders, down his arms, his sides and when he pulled the remains of his clothing off, he found they were on the insides of his thighs as well. Turning to where he could look over his shoulder, he was floored. He had wings like Myra did, which made sense. She'd given her blood to him.

He rolled his shoulders, trying to figure out the new muscle group he'd acquired. His wings shifted and when he tightened up and stood straight, they flared open to their full span, which was quite expansive, considering his size. They were a dark brown at the bases, then lightened to a softer brown, ending in a honey blonde with small white and red spots. He found more spots down the sides of his spine, meeting at the base of his tail. Sam flicked his tail experimentally, then pinched the end. He let go quickly when a sharp pain lanced up his spine.

“How are you feeling?” he heard Myra ask from behind him.

He turned around and frowned when she shrank back from him. Stepping forward, Myra backed up to the wall, leaning into it and looking at the floor. Sam made her look at him.

“What's wrong?” he asked, worried when he noticed that she was trembling. “Myra? Please talk to me.”

“Sorry,” she murmured, finally looking up at him. “It's just...you...you're a very alpha male. I can't help the way I act.”

“You know I'd never hurt you,” he told her, leaning down enough to rest his forehead against hers.

He felt the rumbles of a soft purr in his chest as he kissed her cheek, then her mouth.

“I know,” she replied, kissing him back. “It's going to take some getting used to, for the both of us.”

Sam felt heat building in him as he molded his body against hers. He may have gained a number of inches in height, but her body still fit against his perfectly. A rougher purr erupted from his throat when he saw that Myra was blushing and feeling arousal as well, the feeling touching back through their bond. Kissing her again, he folded his wings around them both, hiding them from view should anyone walk in.

“Wait,” she gasped as he palmed her hips and lifted her easily, making her shudder all over.

He paused and rested his head against the wall, panting. She eased herself back out of his hold, making him growl softly.

“What?” he all but snapped, feeling a little cheated.

“I don't think it's a good time,” she told him quietly, shrinking back from him. “You just went through a huge change in form, physiology...and biology. You need to give yourself time to adjust to this. I'm really sorry.”

He took a few deep breaths, leaning against the wall. She was right. It didn't feel quite right to him either. Still...he felt like pinning her to the wall and making her scream as he took her, make her his mate officially. Sam nuzzled Myra's throat, rubbing himself against her. Transferring his scent onto her so other males would tread carefully when interacting with her. Sighing heavily, Sam finally pulled away from her, taking hold of her hand.

“Thank you,” she said, giving him a lovely smile. It warmed him from the inside out. “You know I love you. I'm sorry that I'm not...giving myself to you as a mate should. But I believe that we'd both regret it if we continued.”

That made Sam pause. His mind cleared and instantly felt regret and guilt. He'd been ready to force her into sex with him...and he hadn't thought twice about it. He pulled her back against him gently, kissing the top of her head.

“Don't be sorry,” he told her softly. He wrapped his tail around her ankle gently as he ran his hands through her feathers, hoping to comfort her. “God...I was ready to just...take you right here. And I didn't have a second thought about it. Not until you apologized. I'm the one who's sorry. I never want to hurt you, love.”

“It's ok,” she replied. She put her arms around him and ran her hands along his wings, stroking his feathers. Sam moaned, pulling her tighter to his body.

“More...please,” he panted, his erection throbbing.

She smiled widely, pulling back. Sam couldn't stop from growling his protest at her. Myra wasn't impressed...or frightened by him. Myra took hold of his hand and pulled him further into the bathroom. Starting the shower, she undressed slowly, holding his attention.

“Mmm...I'm liking where this is going,” he purred, flicking his tail against her bare leg.

“Have a seat,” she told him with a smile.

He purred loudly as he sat under the hot spray from the shower head. Myra soaped him up, scrubbing nice and hard. Sam groaned when she sat behind him, her hands stroking his chest before going lower. She sat back a bit from him.

“Spread your wings for me, please,” she said softly, hands resting lightly on his hips.

He was more than happy to comply, snapping his wings open wide. The feeling of her hands stroking through his feathers felt like lightning shooting up and down his spine. His cock felt like it was on fire, especially as she rubbed up against his back. Myra kissed his shoulder, resting her chin there while still running her hands through his wings.

“Go ahead and touch yourself, Sam,” she purred. “It's ok, love. I know you need it.”

Sam complied, groaning loudly when he wrapped his hand around himself. He was a little surprised to find he was a little thicker, definitely at least an inch longer after the initial stroke. The new texture definitely did it for him. Myra's strokes through his wings, coupled with her soft voice murmuring sweet nothings in his ear...it was too much for him. He moaned Myra's name as he came hard, the water washing away his spending. He quickly washed himself off and his hands before getting to his feet. Turning, he pulled her to her feet and brought her close. He could see the deep flush in her face and her neck. Sam could smell her arousal.

“You liked that?” Sam asked her, kissing her cheek, then her throat.

“Just as much as you did,” she replied, kissing him back. “Come on. We should get dressed and get breakfast made.”

“Always so thoughtful,” Sam murmured with a grin. “You're so good to all of us.”

“You guys are my family now,” she replied. “I want to make sure you're taken care of.”

Sam led her down the hall, both of them clad only in towels from the bathroom. Luckily, they made it to their room without running into anyone. They dressed quickly, but when they got to the kitchen, Dean and Cas were cleaning up from breakfast, Charlie was still eating a bowl of cereal and some bacon, and Garth was there as well, sipping at a cup of coffee while talking to Charlie. He felt a little nervous since the others hadn't seen him since the other night when Castiel had flown them back. Myra squeezed his hand, reassuring him. Taking a deep breath, they walked into the kitchen proper.

 

*Myra*

 

She could feel that Sam was nervous about seeing his brother and Cas after what happened the other night. But she was there with him, every step of the way. It was a bit of a surprise to see Garth there, but it was a bit of a relief as well. He could help Sam with learning control and restraint. Castiel was the first to look in their direction. His eyes went wide and he tapped Dean's shoulder.

“What is it, Cas?” he asked, turning to his right.

“Looks like Sam's awake and doing well,” Cas replied.

Dean perked up and turned a little more. He stared at Sam as he walked toward him, looking him over. He walked all the way around him, brushing a hand across his wings gently and tugging his tail a little. Sam winced.

“That's attached, you know,” he told him, smiling a little. “And I'm still me, Dean. I'm just...fuzzier.”

“And taller,” Charlie added, getting up and making a show of craning her neck back to look him in the eye. “You're a damn giant.”

“It definitely wasn't something I expected,” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

“I'm just relieved that you're cured,” Dean said. “I hated having to see you suffering like you were.”

“It's behind me now,” Sam sighed. “Let's not bring it up again, please.”

“An excellent idea,” Garth said, getting to his feet. “And if you don't mind, Sam, I'd like to spend some time with you, just the two of us. I imagine that you've been...a bit overwhelmed with a lot of what you're feeling after the transformation.”

“I would appreciate it,” Sam told him. Myra could feel guilt and embarrassment through their bond. “After...a close call this morning, I don't want to do something I'll end up regretting.”

Garth gave him a grin and clapped him on the shoulder.

“That's what I'm here for,” he said, before turning to her. “I hope you don't mind me stealing your mate for a while, Myra.”

“Not at all,” she answered with a smile. “I want him to be as comfortable with himself as possible.”

“Don't you worry, Sammy,” Dean said, pulling her against him and giving her a hug. “Me and Cas will keep her company.”

She tensed up when Sam grabbed her away and growled viciously at his brother.

“Whoa, Sam,” Dean said quietly and calmly. “I was just giving her a hug. I didn't mean anything by it.”

“Good,” Sam said, his voice low and dark as he let her go, kissing her soundly on the cheek and throat.

“Damn...I've never known you to be this possessive, Sam,” his brother sighed.

“It's not his fault,” Garth said with a shrug. “Our kind can be a little possessive sometimes. Give me a week or two and he'll be feeling more like himself.”

“Thank you, Garth,” Myra told him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I'm going to start preparing dinner for tonight. Love you, Sam.”

“Love you too,” he purred, following Garth out of the bunker.

 

One month later...

 

*Sam*

 

“You've done very well, Sam,” Garth told him with a smile. “Not many humans adjust to becoming Sayancian so easily.”

“Thanks, Garth,” he sighed. “I feel so much more like myself now. It was a bit scary at first, with the thoughts I was having.”

“We tend to be pretty simple when it comes to courting and mating,” Garth told him. “It would've been ok.”

“Maybe. I would've felt guilty as hell if I'd have just taken her that first day, though. Myra...she's been through so much in her short life. I didn't want to add to it.”

“You really love her,” Garth asked, a smile on his face. “You...thinking of making it more permanent?”

Sam nodded. “I want to spend my life with her. I just wish that we weren't bound to each other. Makes me want to kill the bastard that cast the spell all over again.”

“At least she was bound to someone that loves her. There are many others out there that weren't so lucky.” Garth's smile got wider as he pulled a flat, square box out of the duffel he'd brought with him. “Here. A little present to celebrate your 'graduation', so to speak.”

Taking the box, Sam opened it to find a reservation for a week's stay at what appeared to be a high end spa and resort, a generous credit line for the resort and various other businesses. Another, smaller box was seated in a cavity lined with green velvet. Opening the box, he found a set of rings. One was the right size for a ring finger, but the second ring was much larger.

“This is very generous of you,” Sam said, a little shocked. “But why two rings?”

“It's an engagement set,” Garth explained. “The small ring is for her left hand's ring finger, the larger ring is for her tail. It's custom for a mated pair to wear two rings; one on the left hand, the other on the tail. And the reservation is for the best spa and resort in our kingdom. I included a credit line for the spa and certificates I've collected for some of the best restaurants, shops and entertainment venues the area has to offer. If anyone is deserving of them, it's you two. The reservation made can be used at any time, they owe me big after a nasty poltergeist infestation. Bobby sent me information on a small nest of vampires reeking havoc in Topeka. Why don't you take Myra with you guys on the hunt and afterwards...you could take her and have a nice, romantic getaway. Maybe propose if the time is right.”

Sam couldn't help but smile, knowing Myra would love it. Not to mention she deserved it. She took such good care of them all, kept the peace between them.

“That's an excellent idea, Garth,” he said, putting the ring set back in the box and tucking it under his arm. “Now...let's clue Dean in on the hunt and get ready.”

“I like your thinking,” Garth added, snapping his tail against Sam's tail playfully.

 

*Myra*

 

She couldn't help but hum a little tune as she finished painting the church for her model town, setting it on a paper towel to dry. There were only a few pieces left to go; the town hall, a couple of houses, and the bakery. Hearing a knock on the door to what was now her hobby room, she turned, smiling widely. Sam was there, leaning against the doorjamb, his tail moving side to side lazily. He came in and pulled her close, giving her a quick kiss.

“How was your session?” she asked.

“It went well,” he answered, curling his tail around her leg. “Garth says that there's nothing left for me to learn. He also gave us a hunt; nest of vampires in Topeka. It doesn't sound like too big a job, so...would you like to come with us? I figured maybe after we finish...we could take a little vacation, just you and me.”

“Sounds good,” she told him. “We could definitely use some time to ourselves. I've missed our date nights, you know. It was so nice to just get out and have fun together, no pressure to do anything, no worries. And I've especially missed just...being with you. You've been so busy with either helping research for jobs or working with Garth. I miss you, even though we share the same bed.”

“I know,” Sam sighed, leading her back to their room to start packing up. “I've missed you too. This last month has been a bit of a blur, to be honest. After this job, I promise...a week off. Just you and me. No distractions.”

“I'll hold you to that,” she purred, giving him a deep, passionate kiss before grabbing a duffel to pack her things in.

The ride to Topeka was very boring and uneventful, thankfully. Castiel had tried to start something with Dean, but Dean had put a stop to it quickly. He kidded that he didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time they'd taken a trip together. They arrived in Topeka just a couple of hours before nightfall. It wasn't difficult to get their weapons ready for their raid, Garth luckily having gotten the location from the hunter that had originally had the case. Poor guy had come down with pneumonia bad enough to land him in the hospital.

“Myra, why don't you and Cas go and get us some food?” Sam suggested as they climbed out of the car, parked out front of a motel just outside of town.

“Sure thing,” she said with a smile. “Be back in ten.”

 

*Sam*

 

“Just the one room, Dean,” Sam told him as he opened the trunk. “If this goes well and quick...me and Myra won't be staying here.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

Sam grunted a little as he hefted all of the bags into his arms. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

“If things go well and we finish this quick,” he said as they headed into the main office. “I'm going to take Myra on a vacation. A nice, quiet...very romantic vacation. We haven't been able to be alone for a long time. And to be honest, I love her. I really, really love her.”

“Wow,” Dean said on a low whistle as he paid for the room, getting the keys quickly. “I didn't realize it was that serious between you two. I've been a little worried, truthfully. Considering you two haven't...”

He growled low in his throat, stopping Dean mid-sentence as he opened the door. Sam set their bags down next to the TV and stretched. His brother shut the door. Sam sighed quietly as he sat on the end of the bed furthest from the door.

“Not that it's any of your business,” he started, looking over at his brother. “But before I was turned, we refrained from sex because Myra wouldn't have been able to enjoy it as she deserves to. Her...excuse me, our kind's females need the stimulation of a male's spines and barb in order to achieve release. Before I changed, I wouldn't have been able to satisfy her. After my change...I...had these thoughts of just taking her, making her mine. It was base instinct I was running on, but Garth helped me to learn restraint and control. I even know a little magic. He says I have a knack for it.” He pulled out the ring box from his coat pocket and tossed it to his brother. When Dean opened it, his eyes went wide. “Yes, you guessed right. I plan to propose to her. Garth gave me a nice little vacation package.”

Dean grinned and hugged him tightly before handing the box back to him.

“I'm happy for you, Sammy,” Dean told him. “Really. But I do hope that once you two are married...you may consider...having fun with Cas and me? We'd love to have you both.”

“Myra has expressed interest, yes,” Sam replied. “We'll definitely take you up on that, eventually.”

His brother nodded, double checking their weapons. Myra and Castiel came in a few minutes later, carrying in dinners from a local chicken place. They ate in silence, Sam next to Myra with his tail wrapped around hers. Once they were finished with dinner, they geared up. Myra came up to him and gave him a big hug.

_“Be safe, love,”_ she thought at him, standing on her toes to kiss his mouth briefly.

_“Don't you worry,”_ he replied back. _“I'll make sure that I'm safe. Cas and Dean too.”_

He gave her one last kiss before heading out with his brother, Cas and Garth in tow. They got lucky when they reached the nest. Apparently, one of the vamps had decided to overturn their current leader and was...celebrating. So none of them saw them approach or enter their home. They were taken out very easily with a combination of dead man's grenades and arrows dipped in blood. He'd had to use some of his newer tricks learned from Garth, freezing a few vamps in place with a well timed spell muttered quickly. Once they were bound or poisoned, Dean and Sam beheaded each vampire until the place was empty. The people captured for food were released. Thankfully, none of them had been turned.

When they got back to the motel, Sam was exhausted, the others feeling the same way. Myra practically flew into his arms, checking him for injury.

“Easy, Myra,” he chuckled softly, grabbing her hands in one of his. “I'm more than ok. The hunt went off without a hitch. I'm just very tired.”

“Thank God,” she sighed, holding onto him tightly.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard her yawn loudly. Sam nuzzled the top of her head and stepped back from her a bit.

“Come on,” he murmured, putting his arm around her. “Let's get some sleep and we'll head out for our vacation tomorrow.”

Myra simply nodded, eyelids drooping slightly. They were quick to use the bathroom and crawl into the bed furthest from the door. Cas and Dean didn't seem to mind they were there, turning on the TV with the volume on low. Sam let himself purr softly as Myra cuddled into him under the blankets, falling asleep quickly. He laid there, holding his mate gently while watching a little TV before sleep eventually claimed him.


	6. Chapter 6

*Sam*

 

“Should we take a shower now?” Myra asked as they made sure their luggage was packed.

“Nah,” he replied quietly, looking over at Cas and Dean's bed. The pair of them were snuggled into each other tightly. “Let them have the hot water. We can get one of our own once we check in to the resort.”

“Mmm...a resort, huh?” she asked, a smile on her face.

He nodded, digging into his bag and finding the box Garth gave him. Pulling out the resort's information, he found a small white envelope with a black key card inside. A thin gray card came out with it. On it were instructions for the key card.

“Weird,” he said.

Following the instructions on the card, Sam closed the bathroom door. Holding the key card flat against the door above the knob, he read the incantation on the card, keeping his voice down to not disturb his brother. Once he was done, he took the card away and knocked three times. When the door opened slightly and he heard voices on the other side, he was a little wary to open it. Myra grabbed her bag and stood at his side, clearly unworried about what lie on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and they stepped through, shutting it firmly.

They had entered a large lobby, circular in design. The floors were a lovely cream and black marble, the walls painted a soft cream with a few accents. There were a few Sayancians milling in the lobby, talking or reading. A few bellhops were running around, clearly busy. Taking hold of her hand, they approached the front desk, a lovely young female behind it.

“Welcome to Ruby Heights Resort and Spa,” she said cheerfully. “How can I help you?”

“Hi,” he replied with a smile. “I'm here with my girlfriend for a week stay. I have an open reservation that was gifted to me.”

“Who gifted it, if I may ask?” she asked.

“Garth Fitzgerald IV,” he told her. “He told me he was given this reservation in appreciation for a job he did regarding a set of poltergeists.”

“Ah yes,” the desk clerk said after running a search. “I have it right here. He actually contacted us a month ago that he'd given the reservation to you. And you're in luck. We just had our best suite open up and housekeeping just finished cleaning it. Would that be acceptable?”

“Absolutely,” he replied, surprised and pleased with the turn of events.

“Great,” the clerk said.

Within five minutes, she had a receipt printed for him to sign to show the reservation has been redeemed and two key cards made up for them. She flagged down a bellhop and another few minutes later, they were in their room.

“This is amazing,” Myra breathed as they walked in.

The room was an open floor plan; a couch and set of loveseats in a half circle in front of a large fireplace. To the left and behind the seating, was an entire wall of windows. They provided a fantastic view of a lovely valley, a massive city off in the distance. There was a full kitchen along the far wall, leading off to the right. A table big enough for four people sat on the other side of the kitchen, where there was another set of large windows. These gave an amazing view of an orchard set in the center of several mountains.

“Are...those dragons?” he asked when something about the size of small dog and the color of grass zipped by.

“Yes, sir,” the bellhop answered, setting their bags on the couch. “There's a path leading off the terrace down to that orchard. Feel free to pick anything to eat. And the dragons around here are extremely friendly.”

He noticed there was a door just past the table, leading out onto the terrace. Looking out, he could see the paved path that wound down the hill and into the orchard. Myra came running from the hallway to his right.

“Come look at this bedroom,” she said, tugging his arm.

He smiled and followed her through the wide open door at the end of the hall. It was very impressive. A huge bed was right across from the door, more large windows off to the left, a door open on the right showing off a large bathroom. The bedding was all greens and whites and extremely soft. The furniture was dark wood and there was even a TV above the dresser, against the same wall as the door leading out of the bedroom. Looking out the window, they had a view of the orchard, along with a natural hot spring.

“Is the room to your liking?” the bellhop asked from behind him.

“It's perfect,” Myra purred, looking around him.

“Excellent,” the bellhop answered as he turned around. He handed him two binders. “These are the treatments and massages we have available here. They include a brief explanation of what to expect and what kinds of benefits they provide. The treatments that are available all day are marked with a green dot. The treatments that have to be scheduled...we have a coordinator that will be coming around in about an hour to take appointment times for as soon as tomorrow or any time throughout the week. We'll then have your schedule delivered to your room by 9:00 pm tonight.”

“Thanks,” Sam told him with a grin. He pulled out his wallet and gave the guy a $10.

“Thank you very much, sir,” the bellhop said cheerfully. “Have a wonderful stay.” He showed the bellhop out of their room while Myra stared out the bedroom window at a gold dragon flying by. As he opened the door to their room, Sam leaned in close to the male. He looked a little confused. “Do you need something else, sir?”

“I...I plan to propose to my girlfriend and I'd like it to be a surprise,” he told the male. “You know anyone that could help me with that?”

The male smiled and nodded. He handed him a small, white business card. The only thing on it was a phone number.

“That's the number of one of our event planners,” the bellhop said. “Give her a call when you get a moment and set up an appointment. She's very discreet and she'll help to ensure it's a memorable occasion.”

“I appreciate the help,” Sam said, handing him another $10.

“And I appreciate your generosity,” the male said before finally leaving.

When he reentered their bedroom, Myra hugged him tightly and gave him a hell of a kiss. He was definitely caught off guard. But in a good way.

“You're just full of surprises,” she said softly, taking one of the binders. “How about we sit down and figure out what treatments we want?”

“Sounds good to me,” he told her with a smile.

 

*Dean*

 

“How's about you stick around, Garth?” he asked as they entered the bunker, going down the main stairs. “We could pop in a couple pizzas, watch a few movies.”

“That sounds good to me,” Garth replied. “I could use....” Dean turned towards him, puzzled that he stopped talking. And it was even weirder when Cas went still.

“Something wrong, man?” he asked., gently rubbing Castiel's forearm.

Before either could say anything, there was a loud scream coming from the kitchen, followed by a yowl. Charlie. Dean bolted for the kitchen. Charlie was writhing on the floor in front of the sink, pulling at what few clothes she was wearing. There was a very sweet, heady scent in the air. He groaned as his pants got tight in the crotch, his cock growing hard in moments.

“What's wrong, Charlie?” he asked, kneeling beside her, trying to ignore the throb between his legs.

She looked up at him, fear competing with lust on her face. The poor thing was shaking badly, her tail bottle brushed. Garth sat on the other side of Charlie. He was calm, but he was sporting a pup tent in his jeans too.

“This is your first time, isn't it?” he asked her quietly.

“Yes,” she gasped, tearing her thin tank top off. “It hurts so bad...worse when...you showed up.”

Her breasts bounced with the movement, which got Dean's attention. He hadn't realized he'd been leaning in to nip them until Garth gently pushed him back.

“I know,” he sighed, running a hand through her hair. “How long have you been like this?”

“Four...five hours,” she panted, tears in her eyes.

“I need to know what you want before this progresses any further. Do you want me, Dean or Cas to service you in your time of need? Or do you want us to leave?”

“Would you please tell me what's going on?” Dean snapped at Garth after he got his hand slapped. “Why am I trying to molest Charlie?”

“She's in heat, Dean,” Cas said from over his shoulder.

“Heat?” he whispered, a little shocked.

Garth nodded. “Sayancian females go into heat every 6 months. It can last as little as 3 days and as long as 2 weeks. Males of any species within close proximity will get aroused and will have the urge to mate with the female. But it's the female's choice to accept a mate or mates for this time.”

“I want Dean and Cas,” she whimpered, curling in on herself. “Please help me.”

“Are you sure?” Garth asked her again. “I know you're not on birth control. And we have nothing like the morning after pill. You could end up pregnant from this.”

“Don't care,” she whined, crying openly as she rocked from side to side. “I need them.” When she looked up at him, his heart broke. She was clearly in agonizing pain. Her eyes were pleading, begging silently for him or Castiel to help her.

“I'm here for you, Charlie,” he told her softly.

“Then you're going to need these,” Garth said, handing him two vials of a dull blue liquid. “You and Cas take these and wait a few minutes.”

“What are they?” Dean asked, absently stroking Charlie's hair.

“It's a temporary alteration serum,” he replied. “It will alter your...private anatomy in order for you to be able to satisfy Charlie. It'll wear off in about three weeks.”

“Thanks,” Dean said with a nod.

Uncorking one vial, he downed the serum. It tasted of bitter raspberries. He handed Castiel the other one. He took it without hesitation. Charlie managed a small smile as he picked her up off the floor. Castiel followed him to her room. When he laid her out on her bed, Charlie seemed to be a little better and not in so much pain. He helped her undress, Cas helping him undress. When they were all naked, Dean crawled into her bed, easing himself on top of her.

“I'm sorry it's come to this, Charlie,” he murmured, kissing her cheek. “I know you don't really want this. Or me.”

He was surprised when she kissed him back. Dean got into it quickly, making him groan softly.

“It's ok, Dean,” she told him. “I'm still gay. But...my body is demanding this. I want the pain to stop.”

“And like I said,” he replied, “I'm here for you. Castiel is here for you. We'll always be here for you whenever you need help.”

She started panting a little as she spread her legs for him, letting his hips fall into place. Seeing she was starting to tense up from the pain, he wasted no time. Kissing her softly, Dean palmed her hips and thrust into Charlie quickly. The poor girl winced in pain, so he held still buried deep in her body. Dean shuddered all over, feeling tingly. When he pulled back and thrust forward again, they both moaned. He noticed he felt...different down there. When she started moving under him, he put all thoughts aside and focused on her. He kissed her again briefly before moving lower, sucking one of her nipples. Charlie purred with the attention, moving with him. Castiel laid down on the bed next to her. Leaning in, he kissed her first, then Dean. It wasn't much longer before he was on edge, Charlie right there with him. Unable to fight the urge, he tucked his face against her neck and bit hard.

“Yes!” Charlie cried out, pulling him close, her tail curled around the back of his left thigh.

Her orgasm triggered his; he pushed in deep and felt...something engage, catching in Charlie's flesh. Dean felt a lot better as he came down from his high. Panting lightly, he pulled back a bit and looked Charlie in the eye. She purred softly, looking much more relaxed.

“Thank you,” she murmured, leaning up and kissing his jaw, then his throat. “Thank you, Dean.”

“I'm honored to assist you in your time of need,” he whispered to her.

When he was able to pull out, Dean eased down on the other side of Charlie, cuddling her. Castiel did the same, kissing her every now and again. Twenty minutes later, she started whimpering and writhing. Castiel took control, straddling her body. Dean watched his boyfriend stroke her body with care and love. He noticed the small spines covering every inch of his arousal, a slight ridge just visible when he stroked himself. Looking down, he noticed the same thing on himself. Watching Cas and Charlie...was giving him ideas. He stroked himself slowly, getting turned on by the show in front of him.

Cas was slow entering Charlie, making her moan and purr, her back arching with the intrusion. Cas grinded his hips against her slowly, no doubt letting her get used to him before he lost himself in the sensations. It was something he always did with him. While Cas was distracted with kissing and nuzzling Charlie, Dean quietly got up and went to their room. Grabbing their lube, he was silent as he snuck back in and slicked up his fingers. He jumped a little in surprise, but pushed back into Dean's fingers. Dean grinned as he opened him up slowly, which made his rhythm a little disjointed. Eventually, Cas got impatient and used a tiny bit of what was left of his Grace to slick himself copiously, the sweet, syrupy liquid pouring out all over his hand.

“Little eager, are we?” he teased, using his slick to coat his cock heavily before getting up on the bed behind them.

“Either fuck me or leave me and Charlie alone,” Cas growled, giving a sharp thrust into Charlie.

“Pushy,” Dean chuckled, pushing into him.

Both he and Cas moaned loudly as he slid in. He was more sensitive with the small spines on his cock, dragging along Cas's insides. They both growled as he started to thrust hard. Cas's thrusts into Charlie were just as rough into her. His wings appeared, spreading wide. Dean smiled and ran a hand through his feathers. That made him seize up and come hard. Charlie gave a yowl of pleasure, trembling under them. Dean wasn't far behind them, thrusting in deep as he engaged. Castiel gasped in surprise, but he shuddered, clearly enjoying it. When they were done and able to move, he and Cas collapsed on either side of her again. Yawning, she turned into Dean's arms and fell asleep. They weren't far behind.

 

*Sam*

 

He couldn't help but feel nervous as he stepped out of the changing room in the spa in nothing but a towel, carrying his clothes. Going around to the front, he found the girl who'd asked him to undress. She gave him a smile.

“There you are, Mr. Winchester,” she said. “This way, please.” The attendant led him to the left and down a hall, stopping about halfway down and opening a door. “Make yourself comfortable. Jacob will be with you in a few minutes.”

Once he was alone, he took his things and piled them neatly on a chair off to the right of the table. Then he undid the knot in his towel and laid on his stomach on the table. He tossed the towel on a nearby chair and relaxed. He'd had a hard time getting a massage alone. Myra wanted to have joint treatments. Granted, it was amazing to relax and spend time with her. But he needed a little time alone to be able to speak with the event planner he'd called earlier. Sam had been hard pressed to make that call.

“Are you ready?” he heard a male voice ask from the other side of the door.

“Yes,” he called back, tensing up a bit when a huge male stepped through the door in a white shirt and pants.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Winchester,” the male said as he came over to stand at his left, wheeling a tray of oils over. “How are you? Have you been enjoying your stay so far?”

“I'm doing really well,” he answered, jerking slightly when the male put his oiled hands on his shoulders and proceeded to work him over. He went loose when Jacob found a rather large knot and worked it out with no trouble. “Damn...”

Jacob laughed under his breath as he moved down his back. “I've yet to have a client that wasn't satisfied with my handiwork.”

About ten minutes into his massage, there was another knock at the door. A young female with a large binder came in, her dark red fur well groomed from what he could see.

“Sam Winchester?” she asked softly.

“That's me,” he sighed, when Jacob started working on the joint of his left wing.

“Hi,” she said, walking in and closing the door. “I'm Traci Malkos. We spoke on the phone earlier this morning?”

“Yes,” he replied, propping himself up on his elbows. “I came here with my girlfriend for a week vacation and I want to propose to her.”

Traci smiled as she pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. “Well, congratulations. Do you have a picture of her?” Sam nodded, motioning to his clothes. Traci went through them and found his phone, handing it to him. Unlocking it, he flipped through until he found a picture that Dean had taken for him, when they were hanging out in their living room, playing Twister. He handed her the phone. She smiled at the picture, absently flipping through a few other photos. She then put his phone back where she found it. “She's very lovely. How did you two meet? If I may ask?”

“My brother, his boyfriend and I...we're Hunters. Hunters of the supernatural things that lurk in the dark and prey on the innocent. We were working a case where women were being kidnapped by a creature that matched the description of Sayancians. I learned about the race from a book in our home. I was out on a run when I found where the women were being kept. We took out the slavers and freed the women. Myra was among them. The leader of the slavers had cast a binding spell on her and I finished it, accidentally binding her to me. We took her in, and over a few months, we grew close. When we finally admitted to each other how we felt, she told me I was her true mate. I love her with everything I am. And I want to give her anything that she deserves.”

“I am sorry to hear about the binding,” she replied. “No one deserves that fate. But it seems that Myra was bound to the sweetest male on the planet.” Sam blushed at that, looking off to the side. Traci cleared her throat. “Now, did you have anything in mind?”

“Not really,” he sighed. “I've never done this before. But I do know that I'd like to propose somewhere just as lovely as she is. She's such a free spirit too...I admire that. And I'd like to know what's customary in a Sayancian proposal. I'd like to do it tonight as well.”

Traci gave him another smile. “I know of just the place. Did you want an audience or private?”

“Private,” he said. “I want her to make the decision with a clear head and not feel pressured to say yes.”

“Excellent,” she replied, making a note. “Would you like to have dinner there?”

“Yes,” he said. “Let's make it her favorite. She loves sushi, so could we have a private chef perhaps?”

“Hmmm...,” she murmured. “That can definitely be arranged. Do you have a ring set?”

“Yes,” he told her. “In my jacket pocket.”

Traci went back over to his clothes and fished it out. She frowned a little when she got a look at the rings inside.

“They're a little plain,” she said. “We have a jeweler we deal with down the mountain. I could arrange a car to take you down and get these upgraded.”

“I don't know,” he replied. “The set was a gift from a friend of mine. It would feel like I was ungrateful for what he gave me.”

“Don't worry about that,” she said. “I know Garth personally. He would tell you to upgrade it.”

“Ok then,” he told her. “After my massage, I'll go down with you.”

“You got it,” she told him. “I should have your arrangements made by the time you get back from the jeweler's. And I'm leaving two passes to the boutique here. One for each of you, to get some nice outfits for the occaison. Traditionally, our kind propose like humans do. Males typically dress in what you'd call a kilt and they are very chivalrous.”

“I can do that,” he replied.

She nodded and picked her stuff up. “I'll leave you to your massage. Good luck to you, Sam.”

He sighed as she left, hoping that things went well tonight.

 

*Myra*

 

She stretched and purred as she got up from her hot stone massage. This vacation...was already amazing. And they still have a whole week ahead of them. Once she was back in their room, she found Sam in there, pulling on a black polo shirt. He was looking damn good. Sam turned to her and smiled.

“How are you?” he asked, pulling her into his arms.

“Perfect,” she replied, putting her arms around his waist.

“Good,” he said, pulling back after a brief kiss. “I've got an appointment down the mountain, in town. It's for a surprise, for you. I've got dinner plans made and everything.” He handed her a green card. “Take this and go down to the resort shop. Get whatever you want, love. When I get back, we'll go for swim, hmm?”

“Ok,” she said, puzzled. But she trusted him. “I'll see you later.”

 

*********

 

Later that evening, as the sun was finishing setting, Myra paced their room, nervous. Sam had left over an hour ago. Said he had to get dressed for dinner. She had done like he'd asked earlier; went down to the resort dress shop and went through several choices before deciding on the dress she was now wearing. It was a royal blue and strapless, the skirting going down to her ankles. The bodice was a touch tight and low, showing off her cleavage a little bit. The pattern of an Eastern dragon was embroidered in silver, gold and emeralds. The head of the dragon started on the right of her bodice and wound around her body, the end of the tail curled slightly upward from the edge of the hem. Hearing the door open, she turned and faced the door, smoothing her skirt. Sam looked amazing; his fur was brushed and well groomed. He was wearing nothing but a traditional kilt in a deep forest green, the sashing a deep blue with a pattern of small yellow arrows scattered across. Seeing her, he purred low in his throat.

“You look amazing, love,” he purred. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she answered softly, taking his arm. “Where are we going?”

“I can't reveal the surprise just yet,” he said with a chuckle.

He led her outside and into a waiting black limo. Once they were in and seated, the door was closed and they took off, going up a fairly steep incline. Sam reached over to his right and pulled a bottle of wine from a bucket of ice. Uncorking it, he poured them both a small glass and handed her one.

“To a week of relaxation and a fresh start to our relationship,” he toasted, holding his glass out.

She nodded and touched her glass to his before taking a sip. It was very tart, like cherries and blackberries combined. They made small talk during the fifteen minute drive. It was nice. When they got out, she gasped in awe. They had to be on the top of the mountain, judging from the slight chill in the air. The stars were bright and out in full force, the moon full as it started to rise. Sam took her arm and led her into the garden before them. Cherry trees lined the path in, fireflies bobbing along through the air. Flowers of all types and colors grew here, carefully planted into concentric circles. Several statues stood throughout the garden, all in poses of peace and serenity. Going around the center, they went up a set of steps towards the back. At the top, situated at the center of the terrace they were on, was a table for two, lit with candles and lanterns around the space. As they took a seat, Myra could see they had a full view of the garden below.

“This is amazing, Sam,” she murmured, taking his hand. “Thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” he told her.

A waiter came up to them, handing them both a set of menus. She was surprised to see one was a sushi menu, the other a standard steakhouse menu. Hearing the sizzle of a grill, she looked off to her right. A portable kitchen was set up on the other side of a paper screen, very discreet. The waiter was patient, pouring some water.

“I'll take both of the house special rolls,” she said after a few minutes. “And I'd also like the steak and lobster dinner, please. Steak medium well.”

“I'll have the chef's special roll and the full lobster and 6 oz. Sirloin. Medium rare, please. And a bottle of wine, one of your white blush wines.”

“Excellent choices,” he said with a smile, taking their menus.

“So this is why you wanted to have some time apart,” Myra finally said, taking a drink of water.

“Yes,” he answered, looking at her over his wine glass as it was filled by the waiter. “I love you. And I wanted us to have something special this first night.

“You hit the nail on the head, Sam,” she laughed, smiling widely. “I'll definitely never forget this. The line of work you're in is perfect for you, you know.”

“How so?” he asked. “I mean...I spent most of my life trying to run away from it.”

“You're both physically and mentally strong, able to take on blows that would cripple and permanently injure most people. And your very kind and sensitive, so when you meet with the victims or their families...you bring them comfort. It's in your blood.”

“I never really thought about it that way,” he said after a few moments. “Thank you for that. I remember that night you hurt yourself...when we were in Chicago. Dean had come out and said that he was cool with us being together. I wanted to deny it...considering that we're bound by magic. But he was right. That magic or not....what we have, is real...and very special.”

She blushed, taking hold of his hand again as their food hit their table. Taking up her chopsticks, she picked out a piece of sushi from one of her rolls and ate.

“Wow,” she said, taking a sip of wine after finishing the piece. “This is the freshest I've ever tasted.”

“The chef caught the yellowtail and snapper used in your rolls just a couple of hours ago,” the waiter said before leaving them to their dinner.

Sam was all smiles and wonderful conversation as they ate, a very light breeze rustling through the trees all around them. After their plates were cleared, a bowl of strawberries was brought out with a bowl of chocolate sauce and whipped cream. She raised an eyebrow when Sam got up from his seat and knelt next to her. He smiled at her and took hold of her hands, making her heart hammer in her chest.

“Myra, ever since I met you...you've made my life so much richer. I love how you take care of my brother and Cas. Me. I want nothing but the best for you. And I like to believe that I'm the best for you.” A tear slid down her face as he pulled a flat box from the pouch on his side. When he opened it, there were two rings inside. They were platinum, a single ruby, sapphire and emerald with a square cut set firmly along the top of both rings. There were engravings along the insides of both. They read 'My love for you is and will be forever.' “Myra, will you marry me?”

“I can't believe this,” she all but sobbed. “I...never thought this would ever happen to me. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Sam. You've made me so happy these last few months.”

Sam purred loudly as he first slid the smaller ring on her finger, then took the larger and slid it down her tail, fitting perfectly at the center of her tail. She pulled him in close for a kiss. He let her do it before pulling his chair over beside her. They enjoyed their dessert in silence, their tails wrapped around one another. Once they were done, the two of them enjoyed walking through the garden before heading back to the limo and back to the resort, the happiest she'd ever been in her life.

 

*Sam*

 

He all but jumped for joy when Myra had said yes. Unable to stop himself from purring as he put the rings on her. After a leisurely walk through the garden, they got back in the limo and rode back down to the resort, cuddling together.

“Any ideas on where we should have the wedding, love?” he asked as they walked back up to their room.

“How about here?” she asked. “It's a lovely place. And that garden we just came from...it's breathtaking. What better place to be wed than the place we became engaged?”

“I like your thinking,” he told her. “We'll check for available dates before we leave. And I have the perfect person to help you with the planning.”

Once they were in their room, Myra pulled away from him, she smiled a little.

“How about we take a walk through the orchard?” she asked him, her tail moving slowly from side to side. He nodded in agreement, following her out and down the terrace. Myra all of a sudden, smacked his arm with her tail before dashing off. “Tag! You're it!”

“You're going to get it!” he called out, darting after her.

She laughed as she ran from him. He could feel her arousal growing through their bond from the chase. Sam ended up catching her from the side. They tumbled in the grass a bit, ending up with him on top of her. He chuckled a little as he pulled her hair back from her face. He kissed her deeply, palming her hips. She moaned softly, her body arching into his.

“You're so lovely like this,” he murmured, finding the zipper to her dress.

He pulled it down and helped her out of her it. Sam growled softly as he saw the thin, sheer green teddy she was wearing underneath. Myra blushed heavily, looking down at the ground. Sam made her look at him, smiling. He kissed her again, getting her mind preoccupied as he helped her out of the lingerie she was wearing. Myra helped him undress until they were both lying naked in the middle of the orchard.

Sam sat back on his knees, his arousal standing straight up from his lap. He patted his thigh.

“Come here,” he purred.

Myra prowled up into his lap, kissing him again. He was careful easing her legs open, letting his cock rub against her wet heat. She shuddered in his arms, no doubt loving the feel of him against her softness. Dipping his head, Sam nipped, then sucked at her nipple.

“Sam,” she gasped, gripping his shoulders, her sex dripping for him. When he felt that she was worked up and moving against him, Sam pulled her down onto his cock, splitting her open. They both moaned from the feeling. “God...so big.”

“You feel so perfect,” he panted, guiding her movements up and forward a bit before moving down and back. He kissed her deep again, twining his tail with hers as she moved with him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she moaned, moving harder and faster.

He growled low in his throat, putting her on her back in the grass. His thrusts got harder and longer as she writhed under him. His growling got louder as they got closer and closer to the edge, his wings spread out and around them.

“Sam...,” she groaned, clawing at his back.

“Yes,” he snarled, moving his hand between them to stroke at the top of her sex.

Myra cried out in orgasm in his arms, pulling him close to her body. He moaned her name as he thrust deep and came with her, his barb engaging. She purred deep in her chest, kissing him again. Sam purred with her.

“This has been the most perfect day of my life,” she sighed, curling her tail around his right thigh. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said with a smile. “And once you're my wife, you'll have given me the most perfect life.”

They kissed and cuddled until he was able to pull out. Gathering up their clothes, they had it bagged for cleaning and set it out for housekeeping to collect in the morning. Once they were in their room, Myra pushed him onto their bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him long and slow.

“I doubt we'll get much sleep tonight,” she purred, getting him worked up again.

“I think we'll manage,” he chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

*Sam*

 

He smiled softly as he watched Myra finish packing their things. She looked downright radiant; her fur well groomed and shining in the morning light. Her tail flicked back and forth lazily, her engagement ring catching a little of the light.

“Ready to go?” he asked, Myra setting the bag on the floor.

She nodded, stepping into his arms. He purred softly, kissing her briefly.

“Thank you for this, Sam,” she murmured, pulling away. “I hate to leave, though.”

“You and me both,” he chuckled, grabbing their bags.

When they got down to the front desk, several staff said goodbye to them.

“Did you enjoy your stay?” the clerk asked, smiling as they handed in their keys.

“Very much,” Sam replied, pulling Myra against him. “So much that we'd like to hold our wedding here. We got engaged earlier this week.”

“Congratulations,” she said excitedly. “You know...we have an opening the third weekend of April where we have no other events booked. And it's that time when our gardens and orchards are in full bloom for the first time for the year.”

“That's perfect,” Myra said, nodding eagerly.

“Any idea of party size?” the clerk asked.

“Umm...set it for 100 guests for now,” she answered.

“Alright,” the clerk said, typing away. “I've got a block of 30 rooms, not including the honeymoon suite reserved for you...with the bulk reservation and use of our spaces for the ceremony and reception...and using our staff for planning and decorating...would you want us to provide meals as well?” Myra nodded. “Ok. Right now, your quote for this event is 20 grand. We ask for a 25% deposit within 30 days of the reservation.”

“Can we get a print out and information on payment methods?” Sam asked.

The clerk nodded and gave him a thin folder filled with the paperwork and brochures of the hotel and the services provided. Afterward, she handed him another key card.

“For your return home,” she told him. “Just picture where you want to go as you recite the incantation. Have a great day.”

“Thank you,” they both said, going over to one of many doors used for long distance travelers.

He kept a firm picture of the main door of the bunker in his mind as he recited the incantation for the door. Opening the door, it opened into the bunker itself. They stepped through onto the top landing, shutting the door firmly. He checked that the connection was severed by reopening the door. Sure enough, it opened to the outdoors, the trees just in front of the entrance green with thick foliage. Shutting it again, they headed downstairs and into the bunker proper. Heading into the kitchen, they found Castiel, Dean and Charlie huddled around one end of the table, eating a light breakfast. The three of them looked exhausted, but at peace with themselves.

“We're back,” he called out, getting their attention.

The three of them looked up and smiled.

“Did you two have a good time?” Cas asked, refilling his coffee cup.

“We had an amazing time,” Myra said, moving closer to them. She then showed them her hand and tail. “Sam proposed. And I said yes. The wedding's in April.”

Charlie got up and hugged her tight, squealing with excitement.

“Congrats, man,” Dean said with a grin. “We had a pretty full week ourselves. Right after you two left, Charlie went into heat. Cas and I saw her through it.”

“I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you,” Myra said, sounding remorseful.

“Don't worry about it,” Charlie told her. “These two were very good to me. So...tell me, where's the wedding?”

“We decided to have it at the same resort we just came from,” she replied. “It's a beautiful location. They have great food and the staff are so wonderful and accommodating.” She took the folder from him and fanned it out across the table. “See? Here's some brochures for the resort.”

“Wow,” Charlie breathed. “It is beautiful. Any ideas for flowers? Guest list?”

“Not yet,” she sighed. “I...really don't know anyone aside from you guys and the few hunters we met a month or so ago. And I don't have any family left.”

“Then let's start, shall we?” Charlie asked, grabbing a notebook and a couple of pens.

“Could I help?” Cas asked softly. “I've never been part of a wedding.”

“Sure,” Myra said with a smile.

Shaking his head, he picked up their bags and headed for his and Myra's room.

“Let me help you with those,” Dean said, grabbing one of the duffels. “So...that was a very nice engagement set you got her.”

“It was a complimentary upgrade from a local jeweler,” Sam replied. “They know of us and the work we do and they weren't losing anything to upgrade. I've got to say...the Sayancian people know how to live.”

“You do know that now you're engaged...we're going to have to tell Ellen and Jo. They'd string both of up for not saying anything.”

“I was hoping you would've let them slip your mind, Dean,” he sighed. “I'm going to be lucky to get away from those two unscathed.”

Dean chuckled and pulled his brother in for a tight hug. “Look, I'll call them to find a good time to come out and we'll fly out there. We'll sit and have a drink and break the news to them, hmm?”

“Deal,” he replied as he pulled back.

Sam was a little shocked when Dean kissed him quick and dirty.

“Come on,” he said. “Let's hit the range and let those three hammer out some details.”

 

**

 

Later that night, after a light dinner of soup and sandwiches, Charlie decided to read in her room, leaving Sam, Myra, Dean and Cas cuddled on the couch, watching TV. Myra kept playing with the ring on her finger, curled up against his right side. Dean was on the other side of her and Cas was at Dean's feet, on the floor. She purred softly as he stroked her side, brushing his tail against her feet. He couldn't help but grin when Myra put her arm around him and tucked her hand into his left side. Turning his head, he kissed her softly. He tried to keep it tame, he really did. But the flare of lust he got from Myra derailed that plan.

When he pulled back, Myra followed him, kissing him harder as she straddled his lap, her wings flaring open slightly. Feeling movement on his right, he glanced over. Dean was moving closer, reaching out and gently carding his fingers through Myra's feathers. Both of them felt the touch and moaned, breaking their kiss. She tensed in his lap, no doubt wondering if he'd get all possessive again. He ran his hands up her sides and pulled her back in for another kiss, sitting up to let his wings unfurl a little. Dean took the invitation to heart, running his hand through the feathers and pulling gently.

Cas had gotten up and straddled his knees, putting his arms around Myra and gently palming her breasts. She let loose with a low, growling purr, moving into his strokes.

“Perhaps we should move this into a more comfortable location?” Dean suggested, nipping at the tip of his ear.

He growled in agreement, getting Cas to stand up and carrying Myra back towards their room. The other two followed. Once they were in their room, he set her on the bed and proceeded to tear her clothes off. She did the same thing with him. When he pulled back to let the others up on the bed with them, they were both undressed and very hard. Cas and Dean got in on either side, Cas next to Sam, Dean next to Myra. She purred loudly as he gave her a deep kiss, stroking her fur with care.

“You're a lucky man, Sammy,” he murmured.

“You better believe it,” he moaned as Cas pulled him up, his back against his chest. “Myra, you mind my brother showing you a good time?”

“Not at all,” she purred, letting her tail stroke against Dean's front, making his shiver. “Hmm...looks like Cas and your brother both got a little upgrade to their anatomy.”

“We had to,” Castiel said, giving Sam a lazy stroke to his cock. “To make sure we took care of Charlie.”

“Come here, love,” Sam purred. “Lie on your back.”

He smiled when she did as she was told, looking so inviting, spread out in front of him.

“Now how about you show my fiance a good time while I make you scream my name, Dean?” he asked tauntingly.

“You're on,” Dean chuckled, moving into position, flaunting his tight ass.

Sam growled low in his throat as Cas pushed his way into his barely prepped body. He felt damn huge and the texture...blew his fucking mind. He didn't know how often Dean bottomed for Cas, so he had to take time to prep him, in spite of the amazing fucking he was getting ready to receive. He moved slowly back and forth, letting him get used to the intrusion. Dean moaned loudly as he lubed two fingers and slid them in his older brother. Feeling that he was fairly loose, he guessed he had been...very receptive to Castiel.

“Get on with it, Sam,” Dean growled.

Looking over Dean's shoulder, he found Myra undulating under them, Dean's hands working their magic on her body. It turned him on even more to know that they all could be like this with each other. He smiled a little as he moved closer to Dean, lubing himself up. Cas let him move, grinding against him in a way that was stroking his prostate nice and hard. That had Sam snarling as he pushed into Dean, making the older Winchester cry out.

“Jesus,” he panted. “You're bigger than Cas. Ohh...and he's not little.”

Sam purred from the compliment, feeling even fuller as Dean pushed into Myra. Cas settled into position behind him, letting him move at his own pace. Which went from slow and steady to fast and rough in about ten seconds. All four of them were gasping and panting from the rigorous pace, but none of them were complaining. Myra was the first of them to orgasm that night, seizing up and screaming their names, pulling Dean tight to her body. Her orgasm in turn made Dean release, his barb engaging. Myra's tumble off the edge had Sam following them both, his barb catching in his brother, making him shiver all over. Cas was the last, his release very powerful. His own barb caught in Sam's skin. It hurt at first, but quickly became very pleasurable.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean panted. "That...that was amazing."

“I think you and Cas should make this a permanent change,” Sam added. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too,” Castiel purred, stroking his hands through his wings.

When they were able to separate, Cas took the lead with Myra while he and Dean tag teamed the angel. They definitely weren't going to get any sleep tonight. Not that they were complaining about that.

 

**

 

Two months later...

 

*Myra*

 

She washed her face with shaking hands. Every morning for the last couple of weeks it had been like this; she'd wake up, get dressed...and spend an hour in the bathroom either puking or dry heaving into a toilet. It sucked.

“Damn stomach bug,” she muttered under her breath as she had a seat in the kitchen next to Charlie.

“You too, huh?” Charlie asked, nursing a cup of tea. “I can't keep much down myself.”

“Here you are, ladies,” Sam said, setting two small bowls of oatmeal in front of them. “This should go down nice and easy.” She purred softly as he sat next to her, kissing her cheek. “Should I try and reach a doctor? I hate that you don't feel well.”

“I'm ok,” she sighed. “I just wish it would go away. I hate waking up like this every morning.”

Hearing a sudden clatter, they turned to their left. Charlie had dropped her spoon on the table, staring at the spot on the table just behind her bowl.

“What the hell is that?” she asked quietly.

“What?” Sam asked. “There's nothing there.”

Myra felt lightheaded all of a sudden. Somehow...she knew what was wrong, with her and Charlie. And the realization allowed her to see what Sam couldn't. Sitting on the table in front of Charlie was a small creature, about the size of a small rabbit, but was also part cat. The creature's body was mostly rabbit, but the head was very cat like, with long, large ears that stood out from its head. Its fur was blonde, with lovely, dark red tiger stripes. It turned to look at her, its eyes a brilliant shade of green. It was nothing to be afraid of.

“It's ok, Charlie,” she said softly. “It won't hurt you.”

“You can see it?” Sam asked quietly.

She nodded. Another made its presence known; this one a jet black with a light brown star around its left eye. Its eyes were a dull, burnished gold. She smiled a little.

“I can,” she added. “Charlie, do you want Sam to see it too?”

“Yes,” Charlie said, still eying the blonde one warily.

Myra couldn't help but chuckle when Sam jumped from his chair, the feeling of shock and a little fear felt through their bond. His eyes flitted between the two. The black one came right up to her. She smiled a little and reached out, petting its head gently.

“What are they?” Sam asked, slowing sitting back down.

“They're called Oronkali,” she answered, letting the little creature sit in her lap. Charlie flinched a little when hers rubbed against her forearm. “They are spirit creatures rarely ever seen...or wanted to be seen. Everyone has their own, acting as their life guide.”

“And we can see them now, because?” Charlie asked, reaching out to hers hesitantly.

“They make themselves known when females are with child and to the fathers of those children,” she replied. “The Oronkali of the males that sired the children make themselves known around the same time. If either of the couple choose not to acknowledge their presence, they'll remain unseen. They are also stalwart protectors of the mother and unborn child.”

Sam went totally still next to her, his Oronkali perched on his shoulder. It was a deep brown with black and white freckles on its face and paws.

“So this means...we're pregnant?” Charlie asked, clearly having a hard time processing the information.

“Yes,” Myra answered nervously.

“Ok, Charlie I understand,” Sam said, gently setting his on the table. Myra's jumped back on the table and started cuddling with its mate, the male grooming the female's ears. “She went into heat a couple months back. But...you haven't, Myra.”

“I think...I may have been just about to start when we went to that resort,” she said. “But I'm not sure. Honestly, I had my suspicions about a month ago when I still hadn't went into heat.” She looked down at her lap, feeling...vulnerable.

“Hey,” Sam said, making her look at him. “This is great news.”

“Really?”

He nodded, pulling her into his arms. “I love you. And while it's a little unexpected...it's certainly not unwanted.”

She kissed him deep, purring softly. The relief they both felt now they knew what was going on with her made her stomach unclench and felt much better than she had in weeks. A short scream came from the other side of the kitchen, a pot clattering to the floor. They turned to see Dean staring down a frightened Oronkali, its back arched and hissing softly. It had big blue eyes and was pure white.

“What the hell is that thing?!” he shouted, his voice cracking a little.

“An indicator that you're going to be a daddy,” Charlie answered, gently picking hers up. “And I'm glad it's someone I know. Someone I trust.”

“You're serious?” he asked, still staring down the pure white ball of fluff.

“Mmm-hmm,” she purred, pulling him into a hug, her little fuzz ball perched on her shoulder.

The white one saw her and quickly jumped from the counter to her other shoulder, walking around the back of her neck to nuzzle against the small female. Dean noticed and softened, reaching out and lightly scratching behind both sets of their ears. Looking around Charlie, he noticed her, Sam and their new little companions.

“I take it you're in a family way as well?” he asked them, a huge grin on his face.

“Yes,” Myra replied.

“That may make it easier when we go to Ellen and Jo's Halloween party tomorrow,” Sam said.

“We can pray,” Dean chuckled, holding Charlie close.

Cas came in, arms held out and a small, Oronkali in his hands, this one a royal blue with yellow spots and bright orange eyes. He looked a little lost. Myra could only laugh.

“Come here, Castiel,” she said. “I'll explain.”

 

**

 

*Sam*

 

He grumbled as he had a hard time knotting his kilt. Normally, he didn't dress up for Halloween, but Myra had asked nicely. And since they'd confirmed her pregnancy earlier that morning after a visit to an OB/GYN, he couldn't tell her no.

“Here,” she said, reaching around from behind him. “Let me help you.”

She was quick knotting the sash just right, everything hanging where it should. As she stepped back, she ran her fingers through his feathers, straightening them. It helped to calm his nerves. There were going to be a lot of Hunters at this party they were going to. Sure, it was a costume party. But they wouldn't be able to hide behind that forever, if at all. He turned to face Myra. She looked lovely in the white and gold dress she was wearing, the maiden to his warrior. She handed him his prop weapon, which he fastened to his waist.

“You look beautiful,” he murmured, pulling her in for a kiss by the back of her neck. “You're sure you want to go?”

“I'm sure,” she answered. “I want to meet your friends. They're practically your family and I want to get to know them. Besides, they can help me and Charlie with some of the wedding plans. I just hope that we'll be able to pay back the generosity of your brother and Bobby. They've already paid for half the wedding without even telling us.”

“Don't worry about that,” he murmured, “We'll find a way to pay back the stubborn goats.”

“I heard that!” Dean shouted from the doorway. “And it was a gift, an early wedding present.”

They both turned to see his brother in his full Captain America suit, the form fitting spandex showing him off well. He'd had the costume custom made by a friend of Charlie's since he'd come into some money with his body detail work over at Bobby's.

“Looking good, Dean,” Myra said. “You look like you just stepped out of the movie. What about Cas and Charlie?”

“Right here,” Charlie said, jumping on Dean's back.

He caught her with little grace, having been sneak attacked. She was dressed as Wonder Woman, though the slight swell of her stomach kept it from being spot on. Castiel came in, dressed as Iron Man.

“Nice costume, Cas,” Sam told him, clapping him on the shoulder.

Cas blushed a little, smiling as he moved the helmet from under his right arm to his left.

“I take it we're all ready?” Dean asked. They nodded. “Alright then. Cas...to the Roadhouse.”

Three seconds later, they were standing in the Roadhouse's parking lot. There were several cars there, including one of Bobby's. When they walked in, everyone went quiet. Every Hunter there drew weapons. Sam kept Myra and Charlie behind her, protecting them.

“Everyone,” they heard Garth say loudly, standing up from behind the bar, dressed as either Peter Pan or Robin Hood, “I told you about Myra, Sam and Charlie. They are like me and they aren't here to hurt anyone. They came to have a good time. Back off.”

Slowly, the Hunters put down their weapons and went back to whatever they'd been doing when they'd walked in. As they shut the door, Ellen stepped through the crowd, dressed as a cop. She came straight at them, pulling Cas in for a hug first.

“Good to see you again, Castiel,” she said with a smile. “Dean been treating you right?”

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied, hugging her back.

She pulled Dean into her arms next, stopping when she got to Charlie.

“I'm Charlie Bradbury, ma'am,” she said softly, clearly a little nervous. “I'm...a close friend of the boys.

It's good to meet you, Charlie,” Ellen said with a grin. “I just hope that Dean over here hasn't broken your heart.”

“Hard to do that when I bat for the other team,” Charlie said with a chuckle.

Ellen laughed with her, lightly squeezing her shoulder. She was quick with Sam and finally, stood before his fiance. He watched carefully, unsure of how this was going to go.

“You must be Myra,” Ellen said gently. “Bobby and Garth both have talked about you quite a bit. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“And a pleasure to meet you as well, ma'am,” Myra replied, hugging her lightly.

Once they pulled back, Ellen took her hand and led them to one of the back tables, where Jo was flirting with a young man dressed as a roman soldier, Jo in a Daisy Duke number tight enough you could swear it was painted on. The kid got up quickly when Ellen glared at him, letting them all have a seat with Jo.

“That look serves you well, Sam,” Jo commented. “You look good all fuzzy.”

“Thanks, Jo,” he said with a laugh, taking Myra's hand in his own. He then steeled himself for the announcement he was about to make. “Ellen, Jo...we have some news for you. Please don't take it the wrong way.”

“Ok,” Ellen answered with a nod, “Shoot.”

“Myra and I...we're engaged,” he said quickly. “And well...she's pregnant too.”

“Oh my god!” Jo said excitedly. “Congratulations! You don't waste time, huh Sam?”

He couldn't keep from blushing deeply, no doubt the color could be seen through his dark fur.

“It's about time at least one of you boys settled down,” Ellen said with a smile. “I'm so glad to see you happy, Sam.”

“Come on now,” Jo picked, leaning over the table, “Details. Where and when's the wedding...how did you two meet?”

Myra leaned into him and the two of them spent the better part of the evening telling the story of how they met and going over the plans her and Charlie had already made. They even worked out more details and were able to put together a complete guest list of about 150 people, a majority of them Hunters and their families. By the time they stopped due to Myra and Charlie yawning, it was pretty late and a lot of the guests had already left. They mingled a little with the few who were left, but it wasn't long before they were they were saying their goodbyes to Ellen and Jo.

“We must get together for dinner and go over the rest of the plans,” Ellen said. “Maybe around Thanksgiving?”

“I'd love to,” Myra said with a smile. “But I insist you come to our place. And I'm cooking.”

“As long as you're up to it, love,” Sam told her. “I don't want you to overextend yourself. Especially since you're pregnant.”

“Sam...I've got a long 7 months ahead of me,” she chuckled. “I promise I'll go easy on myself. But if you try treating me like I'm made of glass before I get so fat I can't see my feet, I'll castrate you.”

Ellen and Jo both laughed hard when Sam flinched back a bit, a hand moving down to his waist.

“It's nice to see that there's someone that can make at least one of the Winchester boys behave. Take care, Myra. See you at Thanksgiving.”

When they got back to the bunker, they were attacked by five little balls of fluff as their Oronkali jumped them, rubbing all over them.

“You know, Myra,” Charlie said, giggling when her Oronkali batted at a stray feather that came loose from one of Cas's wings. “Why is it Cas's Oronkali showed itself when it was confirmed earlier that Dean that got me pregnant?”

“Easy,” she replied with a shrug. “Cas and Dean are a mated couple, so their Oronkali are mates as well. You're a part of their family now that you carry one of their young. So his little fuzz ball felt he should support his mate and his unborn child.”

“I wish we could have children together, Cas,” Dean murmured into the angel's ear.

“Oh, it's entirely possible,” Myra said. “I'm sure there are angelic methods, but my kind has spells that can change one of your genders, give you the proper equipment...there are options. For when you're ready.”

Castiel brightened up and Dean smiled a little when their Oronkali cuddled into Cas's arms.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said. “Let's go to our room and watch a movie.”

Sam led Myra down to their room and helped her get ready for bed, their Oronkali playing on their bed, pouncing and growling softly. Sam grinned, Myra picking them up once she was in her pajamas. She kissed and nuzzled them before setting them in a basket they'd made up with soft pillows and a blanket beside their bed. Once she was settled into bed, Sam got in on his side and spooned with her. When he tucked his hand around her waist, he could swear he felt the slightest swell under his hand.

“That went a lot better than I thought it was going to,” Sam sighed as he turned the light off.

“It's clear they love you and Dean, Sam,” she yawned. “'Night. Love you, Sam.”

“Love you, too,” he sighed, feeling at peace as he watched his fiance fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas Eve (4 months into pregnancy)

 

*Sam*

 

“You doing ok, Myra?” he asked softly, pulling his wings closer to his back.

The waiting room to her and Charlie's OB/GYN's was a little crowded, with three other families aside from them and Dean, Cas, and Charlie. They'd tried one recommended by Garth, but when the doctor had been rather rude to him and Myra, Sam had nearly decked him and they'd left. There were other doctors in the office, but none of them would see her because she was Akrian. When they finally found one, it was a small practice, but clean. They had a few people ahead of them, but then again, they weren't in any hurry.

“I'm fine,” she sighed, rubbing her belly gently. “Just a little tired and wanting to be at home.”

“I know,” he said, placing his hand over hers on her stomach.

She'd gained weight considerably after that first appointment. Naturally, she'd freaked out a little bit and it had taken him a couple of hours to get her out of her hobby room and to eat properly. He loved seeing the changes in her body, how it swelled with the growth of their baby, how it made her curves stand out more and grow softer. It had taken time to get her to understand how he felt about the way she looked. But they hadn't had sex since they'd found out she was pregnant. Naturally, it made him a little tense and frustrated and he knew she felt it too. But he respected that she just wasn't up to it. There had been times that he'd been tempted to just go to Dean and Cas for relief, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He cared about Myra too much. He could wait for her.

 

*Myra*

 

“Myra and Sam Winchester?” the nurse asked from the open door into the clinic proper.

“I like the sound of that,” Myra purred, Sam helping her to her feet.

Hearing a child start to get upset, they turned to one of the other families. The male looked exhausted, his clothes worn and dirty with grime and oil. The female was very pregnant, no doubt close to her due date. They had two small children with them, both little ones not looking very well.

“Shh, darling,” the female murmured quietly. “We'll get your medicine after we're done here.”

“Love,” the male said, getting her attention, “I don't think we'll get out of here in time to get to the pharmacy. Or the store to pick up the rest of the Christmas presents.”

The female teared up, clearly distraught.

“Let's let them go ahead of us, Sam,” she whispered to him. “They clearly need a break and it's Christmas.”

“I agree,” he purred, giving her a brief kiss. After helping her sit down again, Sam went up to the couple. “Excuse me, ma'am?”

“Yes?” the female asked back, puzzled that he'd come up to them.

“My mate and I would like to let you go ahead of us,” he told her. Myra couldn't help but smile when her mouth dropped open.

“Are you...certain?” she asked, clearly feeling a little small.

“Yes,” he told her, helping her to her feet. “We don't have anywhere else to be today. We don't mind waiting.”

Dean came over and smiled warmly, pulling out his wallet.

“Here,” he said quietly, handing the husband $300. “For your little ones. Children deserve to have a happy Christmas.”

The male took the money, stood and hugged them both tightly.

“Thank you both,” he said as they walked with them towards the nurse. “Our kids just got sick...I've had my hours cut at the garage I work at and we're having a hard time making ends meet.”

“You're most welcome,” they said, feeling good as the small family went back to be seen by the doctor.

“I love you, guys,” Myra purred, kissing them both as they came back over and sat down.

Dean smiled and gave a little shrug. “We've been doing well for ourselves. It feels good to give back. Might just do this more next year.”

“I always knew you had a lot of good in you,” Charlie said with a smile. “Again, I'm glad to be having your child.”

Dean leaned over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. She leaned against him, letting him put his arm around her. They let the other families in the office go first, just fine waiting patiently. Castiel leaned into Dean's other side, clearly exhausted. They'd all noticed how tired Cas got every day. He slept more and more. His Grace was gone save for a few slivers, according to the angel. It had gotten to the point now that his wings were permanently on their plane, unable to tuck them into another plane. He was all but human now. It was clear the angel hated it, that he'd thought about going to his brothers and begging to go home to Heaven. But if he did, he knew that they'd never let him leave. Neither him or Dean could bear to be separated. It was hard, but the angel was willing to make it work. It was good to see the two of them so happy.

“You guys ready now?” the nurse kidded with them, eying Charlie and smiling wider.

“Yes,” Myra sighed, clearly relieved to finally get into the back.

The nurse took their vitals and set them up in two different rooms. Sam sat down next to her while she got up on the exam table. It wasn't long after she was settled that her doctor came in. He was an older Akrian male, his hair and fur a soft blonde with hints of gray.

“How are you two today?” he asked as he started up the ultrasound machine.

“Ok,” Myra replied, yawning a little. “Tired, though.”

“That's to be expected,” he said with a nod. “It was very generous of you and Charlie to wait and let the other families go before you.”

“We do well and we didn't have anywhere else to be today,” Sam added. “Those families...they needed a little help.”

The doctor smiled as he warmed the gel before spreading it over Myra's exposed belly.

“We should be able to see the sex today, if you'd like to know,” he said.  
She couldn't help but smile when they both nodded yes. He took hold of her hand and watched the screen carefully. They both gasped when the doctor moved the wand slightly off center and up. There wasn't just one baby.

“Well...looks like these two were trying to be clever and hide one another,” the doctor said with a laugh. He moved the wand around a little and stopped, taking pictures. 

“Sam...Myra, say hi to your son and daughter.”

Sam grinned even wider and kissed Myra deeply, unable to keep to himself. She didn't mind one bit. In fact, she felt up to a hell of a lot more later. She just hoped that Sam still wanted her, like he kept telling her.

 

*Sam*

 

He could barely contain himself; they were having twins. A boy and a girl. It was more than he could ever hope for. The doctor finished the exam, both of them quiet and wrapped up in one another's touches and kisses. Once they left the room and got their next appointment, Charlie, Dean and Castiel came out of the closest exam room, grins on their faces.

“It's a boy,” Dean said proudly, holding Charlie close. “You guys find out what you're having yet? Or have you decided to keep it a secret?”

“Twins,” Sam purred with a grin. “A boy and a girl.”

Dean's smile seemed to grow bigger and pulled him in for a hug. They stood like that for a moment before moving, letting Charlie get her appointment made for the same time he and Myra had. The nurse leaned in close and said something to her, making Charlie blush heavily. She took her appointment card and quickly left the office. Once they got home, they sat down to a light dinner of leftover pasta and salad from the night before. All the preparations had been made for Myra and Dean to prepare Christmas dinner. Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Garth, Gabriel and a few other friends were coming and she loved to cook for others. After dinner, they retired to their rooms for the night. He kissed Myra briefly as he flipped the switch to the right of the closet and opened the door.

Thanks to a genius spell Garth helped him with, they'd set up most doors in the bunker to have a shift switch to the bathroom. When the switch is flipped, the door it corresponds to will open into the bathroom. Another master switch is in the bathroom, leading back to the last door that was activated. This way Myra and Charlie have easy access. She followed him, both of them using the bathroom and brushing their teeth. A few minutes later, they went back to their room. As he turned the bed covers down, he watched Myra crawl into the bed, looking very sexy. Once he was in bed, Myra leaned over him and kissed him deeply. He purred softly as he held her loosely, not wanting her to feel trapped.

“Mmm...I hate to ask a stupid question,” he panted between kisses. “But what brought this on, Myra?”

“Seeing our little ones,” she replied, pulling one of his hands to rest on her belly. “It...I don't really know why...”

“Shh,” he hushed, stroking her stomach as he sat up, shuffling her around on his lap so she'd be comfortable. “It's ok. I get it. Do you know how hard it is to keep my hands to myself when I look at you?”

Myra blushed heavily, looking away from him. He made her look at him before kissing her again. Sam eased her back gently, never removing his hand from her belly. Sam purred loudly when he felt Myra respond to his attentions, growing more and more aroused. He eased his other hand down between her legs after helping her out of her pajama pants and underwear, rubbing gently.

“Sam...,” she gasped, arching her back.

“You're everything to me,” he murmured, moving down her body, nipping at her nipples briefly before moving even lower. “I love the way your body's changing, to accommodate the new lives we made together.”

When he went down on her, she grabbed at his head, pulling on his ears as he worked her hard. He growled low in his throat as his own arousal spiked from what Myra was feeling, putting his hands on her stomach and stroking it all over. Just as he got her on edge, he tore his pants off and thrust in eagerly. Myra was right there with him, clawing at his back and wings as he started in with a rough pace, his strokes long and powerful.

“I love you,” he growled in her ear.

Myra moaned his name loudly as he came forcefully, barb engaging in her skin. She shuddered as her orgasm hit her hard, squeezing him deliciously. As they wound down, he nuzzled her neck and cheek, feeling super affectionate and lazy.

“I'm sorry that it's been so long,” Myra sighed, running her hands up and down his sides.

“It's ok,” he replied softly, kissing her again. “I'd hate myself if I made you do something you weren't up for. No matter what...I would've waited until the end of the world for you.” 

She smiled and sat up, easing him back until he was flat under her. Purring softly, Myra started moving her hips back and forth, grinding against him. He growled and moaned low in his throat.

“You don't have to wait any more,” she sighed as they both got keyed up again. “I love you too.”

Pulling her down for a kiss, the two of them started in on a Christmas Eve neither of them would forget.

 

*Dean*

 

He nipped at the back of Castiel's neck as he gave him a back massage, kneading the tension knots in his shoulders and wing joints. Cas had been flying himself around, to calm himself from his daily struggles and problems. But sadly, they left him tired and unwilling to do much of anything.

“I hate seeing you like this, Cas,” he sighed, kissing his throat as the angel moaned, another knot loosening. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“You're doing more than you know,” the angel sighed, relaxing into the mattress. “Just you being here for me is enough. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Dean murmured to him as he finished his massage. He eased Cas onto his side so he could lie beside him.

Castiel pulled him close, nuzzling his neck and chest. As much as Dean would love to pin his angel to the mattress and screw him senseless, he knew that Cas wasn't up to it. It sucked considering Cas clearly wanted it. But for him...Dean could wait.

“Go ahead and sleep, love,” he told him quietly, lightly running his fingers through the deep black feathers of his wings. “I'll be right here.”

Castiel purred low in his throat, falling asleep fairly quickly. Before he fell asleep, he heard the sound of wings. Sitting up, Dean was confused to see Gabriel standing at the foot of the bed.

“What are you--,” Dean started to say when Gabriel held up his hand.

“I'm here for Castiel,” he said.

Ice flooded his veins and he pulled Castiel closer to him.

“No,” Dean growled.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas was gone, just like that.

“I'm sorry,” he said softly. “I promise to bring him home to you.”

“Fuck you,” Dean snarled, reaching for Cas's blade.

“He was dying!” Gabriel snapped. “Without going back to Heaven, he would have died by New Year's.”

“At least he would've been with people who love him,” Dean snapped back. “Now he's never coming back.”

“Trust me, Dean,” Gabriel told him. “He'll be back by Christmas morning. He's not only recharging, he's being given a gift.”

“What now?” he bit out. “Is he going to come back female? Under Heaven's control? I love him just the way he is.”

“You'll find out in the morning,” Gabriel simply said, touching two fingers to his forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

 

Christmas Morning

 

*Dean*

 

His alarm going off had him shooting to an upright position. Finding himself alone in bed, he quickly got dressed, grabbed a large gasoline can full of holy oil and headed for the woods just outside. He'd summon Gabriel and pull every last feather from his wings until he brought Castiel back.

“Dean?” he heard Charlie ask as he passed the kitchen, sounding concerned. “What's wrong?”

“Gabriel came here last night and took Cas,” he growled.

She looked confused. “But...Cas is in here. Making breakfast.”

Dropping the oil, he came back and looked into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Castiel, flipping two pans of pancakes at once. He turned towards Dean and smiled, giving him a wink. Dean waited for him to put down the pans and serve the food. Once that was done, he looked the angel over, looking for any signs of damage.

“I'm fine, Dean,” he purred. “Better than ever, in fact.”

“Why did they take you?” Dean said, noticing he was on the edge on panic. “I was so scared when he took you.”

“I know, Dean,” Cas sighed. “But my brothers have been watching us for a while now. They saw what I had already sacrificed for us...and what I was still sacrificing. When they saw that I was willing to die for you...they brought me home and...well...”

He unfurled his wings and Dean could feel his eyes bug out of his head. Six ebony black wings lightly fluttered behind Castiel, the feathers falling into place neatly.

“They made you an archangel,” Dean murmured, reaching out and stroking the feathers.

Cas nodded, smiling. “I'm free to come and go from Heaven as I please. Even Michael and Raphael have found friends...lovers too.”

He kissed his angel hard, conveying everything he wanted to say, but never could. After that, they sat down to breakfast. A little later, their guests showed up, piled down with gifts. Dean and Cas followed everyone as they headed for their living room, where they'd set up the tree. As far as he was concerned, he'd gotten everything he'd wanted already.

 

*Myra*

 

She loved everything she'd gotten from everyone. Most of it was things they'd need later, for their babies. A few things were just for her and Sam. But even after all the gifts had been handed out and opened, Sam was still grinning, like he knew a secret. She stood as he got to his feet and went over to one of the closet doors.

“Come here, Myra,” he said, holding his hand out to her. “I've got one last gift for you. Well...for us, really.”

She walked over and took his hand. After flipping a new switch off to side, this one plated with a silver plate, he opened the door. Myra couldn't believe her eyes as she stepped through. They were standing just inside the gate to a lovely two story house, set on a hill covered in snow. Looking off to the right, she could see the city of Lemasar stretched out before them.

“This is our new home,” Sam told her, pulling her close. “I've been working hard to get this put together for us. I love living with Dean and Cas, I do. But I want something that's just ours. And I plan to set up a network for the Hunters of the world, most likely running it myself. I want the best for us and this...this is what we need.”

“I love it,” she murmured to him, turning into his body. “Thank you, love.”

He kissed her briefly before turning back to the still open door. “How's about we give the others the tour, hmm?”

She smiled and nodded, feeling blessed that she had such a wonderful family.

 

**

 

Wedding Day (8 months and two weeks into pregnancy)

 

*Myra*

 

She couldn't help but pace her bridal suite, nervous and excited. This was the day she'd been waiting for; the day she was going to marry Sam. Charlie was just as anxious, though she wasn't really sure why.

“You look amazing,” Ellen sighed, helping fluff the skirting, the fragile chiffon flowing down and behind her in a train. “Sam's jaw is going to drop when he sees you.”

“I hope so,” she said as she finally had a seat so that the resort's hairdresser could finish with her hair. When she noticed Charlie sit pretty hard and hold her stomach, Myra grew worried.

“Something wrong, Charlie?” she asked.

“Just a hard kick from the apparent soccer star I'm harboring,” she joked, grabbing a glass of water.

“You've been a little edgy today,” Myra added. “You're sure nothing is bothering you, hun?”

Charlie sighed heavily. “Glinda...that nurse from our doctor's office? I've been seeing her since New Year's. She...she wants me to move in with her. But how can I do that when Dean is so excited to be a dad? I'm honestly afraid to tell him.”

“He'll understand, Charlie,” Myra said with a smile. “Besides, you can always have a port point set up between you. He'd want you to be as happy as he is with Cas. You know that.”

“I hope so,” she sighed.

 

**

 

Two hours later, the two of them along with the rest of the bridal wedding party were walking up to the terrace where Sam had proposed to her. The resort's gardens were in full bloom, just like they'd been told. There were dragons lining the cliffs, watching over the proceedings. Cherry blossoms blew around in the gentle breeze blowing. As they reached the terrace and she got to see Sam, her heart pounded and she couldn't help but smile. He looked amazing in the black and green kilt he was wearing, Dean and Cas both in similiar dress, having agreed to their traditions. Even Bobby had agreed to it. As they took their places, she noticed Charlie still fidgeting a little. But then her attentions were all on Sam. The resort had been kind enough to find them a priest.

“We're gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony,” the priest began with a smile. “These two...while their meeting was unfortunate and unorthodox...they made the best of it. And now they wish to share their greatest moment in their lives with us. Would the maid of honor and the best man please come forward?” Dean and Charlie both stepped up. Charlie was looking a little shaky and misty eyed, but fine. Dean was positively beaming. “Would you please hand over the rings?”

They handed over the rings with no fuss to her and to Sam.

“The bride and groom have opted to not recite any vows,” the priest said as they took each other's hands. “They feel they're saying everything they need to with their actions. “Sam, please repeat after me while placing the ring on her hand. 'With this ring, I promise to honor and cherish you for all my days.'”

“With this ring,” Sam began, unable to stop smiling as he slid the ring on his finger, “I promise to honor and cherish you for all my days.”

“With this band,” the priest began, “I promise to stand by you in sickness and health, wealth and poverty, for better or worse. With these rings, I thee wed, until death do us part.”

Sam repeated the vows easily and without any hesitation. Myra stuttered a little through her vows, partly from nerves. But her stomach and lower back were aching something awful and it was throwing her off.

“Myra, do you swear to uphold your vows?” the priest asked.

“I do,” she replied, wincing slightly when one of the twins kicked hard.

“Sam, do you swear to uphold your vows?” he asked again.

“I do,” he answered, pulling her close, making her blush heavily.

“By the powers vested in me by the kingdom of Lemasar and the powers above, I pronounce you husband and wife,” the priest said, closing the prayer book in his hands. “You may kiss the bride.”

Sam made a show of dipping her and kissing her deep, getting her a little excited. Everyone clapped and cheered as the music was struck up and they made their way back down to the main gardens and to their ride back to the resort for the reception. An hour into the reception, her and Sam shared their first dance to her favorite song thanks to Dean; 'Carry On My Wayward Son'. As they had a seat again, she winced again from a back spasm. Sam helped her by massaging her lower back.

“Thanks, dear,” she sighed. “Man, this hasn't let up.”

“Tell me about it,” he chuckled. “I've been feeling it since last night.”

Hearing a startled shout, they looked up to find Charlie sitting perfectly still and Jo jumping from her seat.

“Call a hospital!” Ellen called out. “Charlie's water broke!”

Dean jumped into action, helping her up and heading out. Myra sat back in her chair, only to have another spasm hit her and something releasing. She couldn't stop from blushing, embarrassed as she felt like a floodgate had opened up on her. Sam didn't bother saying anything, just helped her up and started walking her out as well.

“Since this morning?!” Dean shouted as they walked into the lobby, paramedics getting Charlie settled on a gurney. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“Because it wasn't that bad and I didn't want to ruin Myra's big day,” she replied simply.

“Trust me,” she said as Sam helped her over to another gurney. “You haven't ruined anything. Ours are clearly ready early too.”

When she was racked with her first contraction, Sam whimpered in pain himself. Dean came to her side, helping her through the pain as Castiel helped Charlie.

“You...you should be with Charlie,” she panted as they were loaded into the ambulance.

“The paramedics warned me that your kind are very protective and females will lash out at most males during labor and birth. Especially the father of their child. And since Sam is clearly going to be incapacitated by your labor, I'll stay with you,” he replied.

“Thank you, Dean,” she sighed. “I...I'm scared.”

“You're going to be a great mother,” her new brother in law murmured to her. “Just look at how you've been with me and Cas. And I'm just a big kid.”

She smiled and took comfort in his presence. Things were calm with her and Charlie until they were placed into private rooms to wait out their labors. Once she was settled, Myra went through constant contractions, making it nearly impossible to rest. Sam was getting through the pain fairly well on the far end of the room. Charlie was very stoic, from what they could hear. Sixteen hours of painful and rough labor, both of them were wheeled to delivery. Sam had to stay behind, strapped to his bed to fight through the pain. Myra hated that he wasn't with her, but at least she had Dean. He was an amazing coach and tended to her needs quickly and without complaint.

Charlie birthed her little boy after about a half hour of struggle with delivery. When he took his first breath and shrieked, Dean looked up and the smile on his face was priceless. The nurse walked by them, carrying the newborn to be cleaned and examined. They got a brief glimpse of a tiny, sandy red tail before she was gone and Myra was now focused on her own delivery. Thankfully, after only fifteen minutes of pushing, screaming and crying...her and Sam's little ones were finally born; the girl being first. The doctors were quick to get her clean and stitched up from the slight tearing that had occurred. They moved her back to the room she'd shared with Sam. The nurse then undid his restraints and Dean bolted for Charlie's room.

“I'm sorry I couldn't be with you, love,” he murmured to her. “But I know you did great. You're so strong...so resilient. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she purred softly.

It wasn't long before a nurse came in, this time with two small bundles in her arms. She smiled and handed them over to Myra. She couldn't stop the tears as she got her first look at their twin son and daughter. Their son looked just like Sam; his fur a deep, chocolate brown, the faintest red and blonde stripes on his little arms and face. Their little girl took after her uncle Dean and her. Most of her fur was black, but she had very stark blonde spots and stripes all over, the most adorable blonde freckles on her face. Both of them had a set of tiny wings, flexing slightly in the blankets they were wrapped in. Sam purred loudly, leaning down and kissing the little one's foreheads. Their son looked up at him with bright orange eyes and tapped his tiny fist against his nose.

“Hi there, little one,” he murmured, smiling widely as their son yawned.

Their daughter started fussing a little, opening her golden yellow eyes.

“Shh...darling,” she whispered, rocking her slightly. “You're ok.”

“Any ideas for names, love?” Sam murmured. “I know we've been back and forth on the subject.”

“Seeing them in my arms,” she started, really thinking it over for a few moments. “Isis for our little girl. And our son...Joshua.”

“Perfect,” he told her, taking their daughter into his arms.

She quieted down and just smiled at him, snuggling into his chest. Hearing a knock at the door, they both looked up and there was Dean and Cas. Both of them were sporting grins and Dean was gingerly holding a small blue bundle. They came in and sat on the edge of her bed. His little boy was a perfect blend of him and Charlie; a sandy red-blonde with a spattering of black freckles on his arms and shoulders.

“Say hello to Jason Stark Winchester,” he said quietly, the newborn blinking sleepily, his green-blue eyes peeking through his little eyelashes. “Handsome little devil, ain't he?”

“You can't deny that,” she said with a smile.

“And yours are beautiful,” Castiel added, coming closer to look at their boy.

Sam sat beside her and they all just enjoyed each other's company. Eventually, Charlie joined them. She sat next to Dean, looking over at their son.

“Dean...Glinda wants me to move in with her,” she said softly. “And...I want to say yes.”

“I know,” he replied, nuzzling her head.

“How?” she asked, surprised.

“She came to me and told me,” he chuckled. “And I'm ok with it. I do want you to be happy. Plus, we can set up a door to her home. I swear to you, our son will have a good father.”

“I know,” she purred. “I love you guys. You've been a great family to me.”

Sam and Castiel took the twins and eased them into cribs that the nurses had brought in. He then helped her lie back and once she was comfortable, Sam got into bed with her and curled around her, taking her hand in his. Myra eased into sleep, more than ready to start her new life with her new family.


End file.
